Pourquoi?
by Housefanz
Summary: Pourquoi la mort n’a pas voulu de lui? House est à terre après son coma, hémorragie cérébrale etc…à terre à cause de la mort d'Amber...il aurait tellement besoin de Wilson... pourquoi?
1. Chapitre 1

Titre: Pourquoi?

Auteur : Housefanz

Co-Auteur : Mew

Spoiler : Saison 4 House head & Wilson heart

Résumé: Pourquoi? House est à terre après son coma, hémoragie cérébrale, fracture etc... à terre à cause de la mort d'amber... il aurait tellement besoin de wilson... pourquoi?

Genre: Drama, ship (Huddy et Hilson)...

N/A : Voilà ma première fic à vie! Soyez indulgent s'il vous plait et h'hésitez pas à critiquer!!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Chapitre 1**

House quitta le bus, puis il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital, il n'était pas mort ou la mort n'avait pas voulu de lui… Cuddy était à ses coté elle semblait très ému, ses yeux étaient au bord des larmes. House ne comprenait pas trop, il était confus et déçu et triste en même temps… Il se remémorait qu'il avait parlé à Amber, lui qui croyait pas à « l'au-delà »…

-Hey je suis là!

Cuddy fit de gros effort pour laissez paraitre le moins possible la joie immense qu'elle ressentait.

-Clignez des yeux si vous m'entendez.

Cuddy croisa les doigts, elle allait savoir si « the » diagnosticien de l'hôpital, l'homme qu'elle aimait avait des séquelles psychologiques. Cette fraction de seconde à attendre ce clignement des yeux parue durer une éternité.

House cligna des yeux puis voulu dire quelque chose.

Cuddy se sentait terriblement soulagée, house n'avait apparemment pas de séquelles graves.

-Chuuut. N'essayez pas de parler, reposez vous.

House sentit Cuddy lui prendre la main et la serrer très fort. Il se sentit bien, mais pas pour longtemps. Il savait que la réalité allait refaire surface.

Quelques temps plus tard, House s'était endormie. Cuddy se reposa aussi.

House rêva de quand il était dans le bus avec Amber.

-Je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus être malheureux… et je ne veux pas qu'il me hait.

-D'accord… Tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux.

House se réveilla en sursaut, il vit Wilson sur le seuil de la porte. Le diagnosticien ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Son ami avait les yeux rouges, il avait beaucoup pleuré. Il semblait fâché. Il devait s'y attendre. House se redressa légèrement de son lit. Wilson lui lança un regard glacial puis quitta la pièce. Son meilleur ami ne lui adressait pas un mot! _Rappelle toi tu as tué sa petite amie._

Cuddy se réveilla quelques temps après, pour vérifié la température et le pouls de son employé. House semblait absent. Elle se rassit près de lui, sur le fauteuil près de son lit et se contenta de lui tenir la main et elle s'endormit.

House n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de questions parcouraient son esprit. Il se contenta d'apprécier le soutient de Cuddy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

House se réveilla le lendemain matin vers 7h30 A.M. Il avait finalement réussit a trouvé sommeil, quelque heures tout au plus. Cuddy était plus à son chevet. Il était seul dans la chambre. Seul. Sans Cuddy. Sans Wilson. Plus personne.

_Un homme drogué et seul misanthrope devrait mourir dans les accidents d'autobus._

Oui, il aurait dû mourir. Au moins il n'aurait plus à souffrir et Wilson ne le haïrait pas. Au moins.

Une infirmière venu vérifier si tout allait bien pour House. Il était encore incapable de parler. Il n'arrivait pas à enchaîner les mots donc il se contentait de cligner 2 fois des yeux pour non et 1 fois pour oui. Il était fatigué donc il essaya de dormir un peu en attendant… En attendant quoi? Que Wilson vienne à ses coté lui dire qu'il le pardonnait d'avoir tué Amber? Que Cameron vienne essayer de le faire parler? Que quelqu'un lui apporte son petit déjeuner ? Il n'avait plus personne. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il voulait mourir, c'était tellement plus simple. Cuddy le tira de ses pensées en lui disant :

-Bon matin House, comment allez-vous?

House essaya tant bien que mal d'aligner 2-3 mots un à la suite de l'autre sans y parvenir vraiment.

- J…je…

Cuddy était mal de le voir comme ça. C'était plus House, c'était un homme triste et malade, finit les réplique sarcastiques et démentielles.

-'ais … vvv…

Bon sang! Il n'était même pas capable de dire une phrase de 3 mots. House était mort de honte et très fatigué surtout, et seul.

-House, ne vous forcez pas à parlez si vous vous en sentez pas capable. Clignez des yeux c'est moins demandant pour vous. Votre centre de la parole à surement été touché lors de vos convulsions pendant votre opération… Vous avez faim?

House ne fit rien. À quoi bon? À quoi ça servait de répondre. _Descend du bus….Je ne peux pas…_

-House vous m'entendez? Cuddy était inquiète, House avait l'air absent.

Il ne voulait quand même pas inquièter la seule personne qui s'intéressait à lui.

-Par…pard….

-Pardon?

Cuddy était chagrinée de voir son diagnosticien dans cette état. Il était fatigué et elle l'avait sans doute mis mal à l'aise.

House cligna des yeux une fois pour dire oui.

-C'est rien. Alors je vous apporte à manger?

House fit signe de oui et prononçant faiblement un son qui s'apparentait à « Merci ».

-Je vous rapporte quelque chose de la cafétéria.

Elle devait vraiment faire « aller mieux » House, mais sans Wilson ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

2 jours plus tard

Cuddy passa à son bureau pour enlever son pull quand le téléphone sonna. Il était inscrit sur l'afficheur « Dr. James Wilson ». Cuddy se sentit toute suite mal à l'aise et décrocha le téléphone.

-Bonjour, ici Dr. Lisa Cuddy

-Cuddy … c'est…

Cuddy entendit un pleur elle ne pu s'empêcher d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux

-c'est Wilson.

-Bonjour, ça va ?

Question idiote à posé!

-Ça va comme ça peut aller. Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que je vais prendre 2 semaines de congé pour l'enterrement d'…

Wilson se concentra pour ne pas craquer. Il ne devait pas.

-pour l'enterrement d'Amber.

-Bien pas de problèmes. Il aura lieux quand?

- Dans 3 jours.

-D'accord je vais être là. Il y a d'autres gens de l'hôpital que vous voulez que j'avertisse pour qu'il vienne?

Cuddy souhaitait entendre Wilson dire « Oui, house ». Mais bon elle devait se faire à l'idée : ça prendrait bien plus que quelques jours pour que les 2 hommes s'expliquent…

-Vous pouvez avisez Thirteen, Kutner et Taub. Mais qu'ils ne se sentent pas obliger, et vous non plus. Ah et aussi Cameron et le reste…

-Le reste?

-Bah Cameron, Chase, Foreman et…

Cuddy eut un petit espoir….

-Et?

-Laissez tomber

-D'accord. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, que ce soit médical ou personnel je suis là pour vous ne…

Tout à coup, une infirmière entra en trombe dans son bureau

-Dr Cuddy, vous pouvez venir très vite? C'est House, il fait des convulsions et a vomi plusieurs fois, on est en train de le perdre!!

-Oui j'arrive toute suite!!

-Wilson, je vais devoir te laissez, un problème avec … un patient…

-C'est grave?

-Oui… Wilson on est en train de perdre House… Je n'ai pas le temps désolée

- Bien, rappelez-moi…

-Oui!

Cuddy raccrocha, puis quitta la pièce en trombe. Elle entendit le moniteur cardiaque de house faire «bipppppp… »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

House avait été réanimée. Il avait pris des médocs qu'il avait été volé à la pharmacie ce qui l'avait fait vomir tout ce qu'il avait avalé ces derniers jours et il avait été pris de convulsion. Il n'avait pas vraiment repris conscience encore. Un peu normal : en moins de 1 semaine il avait eu une fracture du crâne, une hémorragie cérébrale, une crise cardiaque, puis un coma de quelques heures. Les convulsions avaient empiré son état. Il était de plus en plus maigre et son teint était pâle.

Cuddy avait pris 1 semaine de congé après cet évènement pour s'occuper de House. Plus jamais elle allait le laisser essayer de se suicider encore plus fois. Elle allait le ramener chez lui. Oui c'est ça qu'elle allait faire. Comme ça il allait avoir du confort, du repos et allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut sous surveillance.

House repris conscience pour de bon, il ouvrit les yeux. Il était déçu. La mort ne l'avait pas encore accepté. Il avait aussi honte de lui, d'avoir mis Cuddy inquiète.

-House, promettez moi une chose, ne recommencer plus… JAMAIS!! Je vous ramène chez moi et j'ai pris 1 semaine de congé pour m'occuper de vous.

Cuddy avait les yeux humides et rouge. Il comprit qu'il lui avait fait de la peine et qu'il lui avait fait peur. Or, elle ne méritait pas cela…

House fit un signe de tête et se mit à sangloter. Trop d'émotion retenue ces derniers jours. Il n'était plus capable. Il se sentait près à dire une phrase sans trop bégayer.

-J'aurais du mou….rir dans l'accide…l'accident. Amber aurait du survivre et vire heureuse avec Wilson. Comme ça tout le …. Tout les… tout le monde aurait été heureux pour toujours… plus de misanthrope drogué pour les embarrasser… Vous auriez du avoir cet enfant, j'aurais du mourir…

House pleura encore quelques secondes, puis finit par s'arrêter…

Cuddy était bouché bé. House a dit 3 phrases et a afficher ses sentiments. Pour la premières fois avec House, elle eut pitié, une réelle pitié. Elle lui prit la main et elle la tint fortIl avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses coté.

-House, je vais vous amenez des vêtements et une chaise roulante. On s'en va chez moi. Vous avez besoin de parler de ça à quelqu'un.

House se contenta d'approuver avec la tête. Que pouvait-il faire de plus. Cuddy se souciait de lui et lui il ne le méritait pas du tout.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Cuddy demanda une infirmière pour l'aider à mettre house dans sa chaise roulante. Au cas où. Elle ne savait pas encore si House était capable de se déplacer même pas une semaine après son accident.

-1, 2,3 …

House était pour l'instant incapable de se tenir sur ses jambes. Il se sentait si faible. Lorsqu'il fut dans la chaise roulante il eut la nausée. Il vomit sur les souliers à 500 de Cuddy. Là c'était la goute d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. House se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise. En plus de paraitre faible et malheureux, il devait vomir sur la doyenne de l'hôpital! Pas un cm à coté, sur ses chaussures. House éclata en sanglot, des sanglots de rage et de tristesse.

Cuddy fit un regard entendu à l'infirmière pour qu'elle quitte la jambe.

-House ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, il y a des choses bien plus horribles que ça. Je nettoie tout cela et ensuite on part. Je vais vous donner de la metroplocamine pour vos nausées.

Cuddy fit un sourire en coin, et posa la main sur l'épaule à House. Il avait tellement maigrit. Ça se sentait.

House devait reprendre sur lui-même et arrêter de pleurer. Il aurait tant eu besoin de Wilson dans ces moments la. _Il est mon meilleur ami et il va me haïr…_

Cuddy arriva quelque minute plus tard et commença à pousser house dans le couloir. Elle prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le hall. L'équipe de house était la, et ils furent pétrifiés de voir leur patron aussi démoli, maigre, pâle et sans émotion. Ils lui adressèrent un sourire.

-Il n'a pas l'air bien, fit 13

Taub pris la parole

-C'est un peu normal non? Il a eu une fracture de crâne, 2 crises cardiaques, un coma et un trauma. En plus il a la mort d'Amber à se reprocher et il a perdu son seul ami. Moi non plus je n'irais pas très bien à sa place!

-Ce n'est pas sa faute si Amber est morte!

-S'il ne l'aurait pas appelez pour qu'elle prenne ce bus, si il ne se serait pas saouler, si…

Taub se retourna et 13 était partie d'un pas rapide. Elle était affectée plus que lui par la mort de son ancienne collègue.

House se sentait mal. Il venait de montrer à toutes les infirmières de l'hôpital ainsi que son équipe son état. De toute façon il devait bien s'y attendre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le voyage en voiture pour se rentre à la maison de Cuddy fut silencieux. House se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre. Il avait l'air absent. Une fois la voiture arrêter, Cuddy aida House à se placer dans la chaise roulante.

-Mer…merci

Cuddy se contenta de sourire. Faire plus mettrais sans doute house mal à l'aise!

-Je vais vous installer dans ma chambre et moi je dormirais sur le canapé.

House se tenait au milieu du salon dans sa chaise roulante. Cuddy était gentille de faire tout cela. Il ne savait plus quoi pensez, il aurait tant voulu parler à Wilson.

Tout à coup on sonna à la porte. Cuddy se dépêcha d'aller ouvrit. C'était Wilson.

-Bonjour Wilson, entre…

Cuddy se sentait mal à l'aise… House n'était pas très loin… et Wilson ne voulait pas rien savoir en ce qui concerne House.

-Oui salut Cuddy… je voulais juste venir te dire l'heure pour les funérailles demain.

House entendit la voix de Wilson. Il eut une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Wilson était-il venu pour voir House? Est-ce qu'il l'avait pardonné? Il venait prendre de ses nouvelles? House s'engagea avec sa chaise roulante dans le couloir menant à l'entrée, ou que Wilson se trouvait. Il avançait, tête basse, blême comme un drap. Il allait être incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Wilson vit une silhouette apparaître dans le couloir qui s'engage vers l'entrée de la maison de Cuddy. Un homme maigre, grand, en fauteuil roulant apparemment. Il ne distinguait pas bien ses traits puisque cette « silhouette » était à l'ombre. Tout à coup il le reconnu. Son meilleur ami avançait, tête basse. _Ou plutôt son ancien ami. _Wilson se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Il lançât un regard interrogatif à la doyenne de l'hôpital.

Cuddy vit que Wilson se figeât et lui lança un regard glacial. Elle était dos à House, donc elle ne l'avait pas aperçu. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle le vit, les yeux rivé sur le plancher.

-Oui euh, House habite ici pour quelques temps, histoire de reprendre le moral…

House comprit qu'il avait mis Cuddy mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait pas du. Il aurait du rester sur le canapé.

-Bien. Les funérailles commenceront à 13 heures Cuddy. Ne vous sentez pas obligée de venir, si vous avez d'autres _choses _à vous occuper.

_Choses_. Son meilleur ami venait de le traiter de choses…

-Oui j'y serais. Je vais dire l'heure à ceux et celles que vous avez invités. Merci.

Wilson franchit le seuil de porte en disant « A plus » à Cuddy. Quand tout à coup il entendit.

-Wil… Wilson… J'aurais dû…mour…mouri…mourir dans l'acci…l'accident. Je suis _vrai…vraiment _désolée. Amber et toi, vous au… auriez dû us…user votre matelat… et moi … j'aurais… dû tenir compagnie aux morts… Je suis…

House était incapable de finir sa phrase. Il avait trop de remord, trop de sentiments bousculées dans sa tête. Une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il arrêta de fixer le sol pour la premières fois depuis l'apparition de Wilson. Wilson ne se retourna même pas et claqua la porte violemment. Le diagnosticien mis son visages dans ses mains, renifla un coup et repartit au salon.

Cuddy était tout simplement figée. Il fallait que Wilson accepte de parler à House. Il le fallait.

Cuddy avait dit « _Je vais dire l'heure à ceux et celles que vous avez invités ». _Mais Wilson ne l'avait pas invité lui… Bien non, on n'invite pas le tueurs de sa petite amie à ses funérailles…

House avait un plan…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

House se réveilla en sursaut et en laissant échapper un cri. Il avait rêvé à l'accident. _Cet accident, qui changerait sa relation avec Wilson à jamais._ Il était en nage. _J'ai froid… Reste avec moi… Reste juste avec moi… _Il était vraiment tracassé! Il aurait tant aimé en parlé à Wilson. Il jeta un œil sur le réveille-matin. Il était 2h00 du matin. Il devait se rendormir. Il essaya de dormir sur le ventre, sur le dos, rien n'y faisait. Il était 5h30 à présent et sa jambe lui faisait mal. Il décida de se masser un peu et de réfléchir à son plan. Cuddy allait sans doute partir vers midi pour les funérailles d'Amber. _Lui il n'avait pas été invité_. Mais il voulait quand même y être présent. Y être pour prouver à son ami qu'il avait un cœur. Qu'il tenait à Amber. Oui il allait tout faire pour être présent.

8h00 du matin

Cuddy se leva. Elle fit attention pour être la plus discrète possible, House devait dormir profondément. La doyenne fut surprise de le trouver, dans sa chaise roulante à fixer la cour arrière de la maison.

-House?

House fit un saut. Il était aspiré par ses pensées.

-Que faîtes vous debout? Vous êtes matinal dîtes donc!

Cuddy essaya de mettre le plus de joie possible dans ses paroles. Elle voyait bien que son ami était déprimé.

-J'ai… j'ai fait un mauvais… rêve et je n'ai pas… pas réussit à me rendormir maman!

Cuddy commençait à retrouver « the » House. Le diagnosticien était ironique !

Venez je vous prépare un petit déjeuner.

Les deux colocataires se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Cuddy prépara des rôties et des crêpes. Le repas était silencieux. Puis House demanda à Cuddy :

-Est-ce que vous avez amenez un de …un de mes veston noir? Avec… des chemises?

-Euh non, je n'ai pris que vos T-shirt et des pantalons sport. Pourquoi?

-Pour rien, je voulais juste savoir. Les clés de mon appart' sont ou?

-Euhhhhh… je les ai mise à l'entré de la maison avec les mienne! Vous voulez aller chez vous? House je pense que c'est mieux de…

- Je veux juste aller …aller chercher… du linge

-D'accord, je vais me préparer pour les funérailles… d'…d'Am…d'Amber puis je vous conduirai à votre appartement pour que vous puissiez prendre vos chose et je vous redéposerais ici.

-Merci…

Cuddy lui fit un sourire. House avait repris un peu.

House avait son plan en main. Il espérait que tout allait fonctionner. _Il espérait…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

House et Cuddy étaient en direction du domicile du diagnosticien. Cuddy était nerveuse à l'idée d'aller aux funérailles et à l'enterrement d'Amber. Anxieuse à l'idée d'y _aller sans House._ Ce n'était certainement pas bon pour son moral que son ami l'exclut des funérailles de sa petite amie!

-Je devrais être de retour pour 6h environ. Le temps des funérailles, d'aller à l'église et l'enterrement…

-Pas de prob…blème

-Je suis désolée que Wilson ne vous y ait pas invitée, je comprends la peine que cela doit vous faire…

-…

House ne répondit pas. Oui cela lui faisait terriblement mal. Mais il avait son fameux plan en tête. Il se contenta d'approuver les paroles de Cuddy silencieusement.

Les minutes passèrent et les deux amis étaient stationnés dans l'entrée de l'appart de house.

-Je vous attends dans la voiture ou vous avez besoin d'aide?

-Ça va… j'ai juste besoin de… de quelques trucs.

-Bien je vous attends !

House se dirigea vers sont appartement et fila en vitesse dans sa chambre. Il prit un complet et une chemise bleu ciel. _Ça vous rend presque sympathique…_ lui avait dit Cuddy lors de son rancard avec Cameron. Il devait avoir l'air doux. Il prit une cravate bleu marine et plia le tout soigneusement et les mis dans un sac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était rendu dans la voiture de Cuddy.

Cuddy se demandait bien ce que House avait été cherché. Elle s'en allait lui demander lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait les yeux fermé. C'est certain qu'i l avait besoin de repos. De plus il n'avait pas dormis la nuit dernière.

La voiture se gara dans le parking de la maison de la doyenne. Le bruit que firent les roues de l'auto sur la gravelle réveilla House.

-Je vous laisse ici House. Je reviens ce soir. Bonne après midi et ne faîte pas de conneries!

House fit une moue difficile à décrypter. Cuddy vit que ça l'avait rendue mal à l'aise. Elle se traita d'idiote.

-Non… à ce soir Cuddy.

House entra dans la maison et attendit que Cuddy parte pour prendre une douche rapidement et enfiler ses vêtements. Ce n'était pas facile seul, de plus il était encore incapable de se tenir debout longtemps.

20 minutes plus tard, House était propre, habillé et près à partir. Il appela un taxi.

-Bonjour, oui … mon nom est… Greg…Gregory House. J'aurais besoin d'un tax…taxi pour handicapé…pour aller au salon funé…funéraire « Des colombes blanches »…Oui… Merci à tantôt…

House pris son manteau et se dirigea vers la rue puisque le taxi allait y être dans 5 minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

House vit le taxi arrivé. Il était vraiment petit pour un taxi pour handicapés.

Le chauffeur fit un air étonné de voir cet homme en chaise roulante! Il n'avait pas de place pour un tel encombrement dans la voiture!

-Bonjour M. House… euh nous allons avoir un petit problème je crois. Vous n'avez pas mentionné que ça vous prenait un taxi pour personnes handicapées!

Habituellement, House aurait envoyé balader le chauffer. Mais là il ne le faisait pas. Il allait mentir, faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas précisé. _Tout le monde ment… _Puis il n'en avait pas la force de contredire.

-Ah… oh… je suis désolée… je vais chercher… ma canne alors…

House fila à toute vitesse dans la maison de Cuddy cherché sa canne. Il prit double dose de vicodin. Il n'avait pas remarché sur ses pieds depuis son accident. C'était un peu idiot de sa part de tenter ça maintenant.

Il se leva debout et s'appuya immédiatement très fort sur sa canne. Il faillit trébucher. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir. _Son corps l'abandonnait lâchement. _Il entreprit de marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Sa main qui tenait sa canne tremblotait tellement il l'empoignait fort. Ses jambes étaient squelettiques et il ne s'y sentait pas en sécurité dessus.

Le chauffeur s'étonna de revoir House. Il était au moins quatre fois plus bleime que tantôt.

-Vous allez bien Monsieur? Écoutez je peux aller changer le taxi pour un plus vaste.

-Ça va, merci…

House s'étalât littéralement sur la banquette arrière. Il reprit 2 autres vicodin. Il n'en pouvait plus, la douleur était atroce. Il donna l'adresse au chauffeur.

Le trajet se fit en silence.

House sortit du taxi en payant généreusement le chauffeur. Il se dirigea vers le salon funéraire. Il y avait beaucoup de gens. _Trop de gens. _Beaucoup de visage lui était familier. Des médecins de l'hôpital sans doute. House eut un petit pincement au cœur de savoir que Wilson avait invité tant de monde et pas lui. Il aperçu sa petite troupe au loin. Treize, Kutner, Taub, Chase, Cameron, Foreman, tous y étaient. Beaucoup de gens pleurait ou avait les yeux pleins d'eau. Cuddy et Wilson était ensemble dans le fond de la salle à gauche. Wilson pleurait à chaude larme.

Il n'y avait personne près du cercueil d'Amber. Personne n'avait remarqué la présence du diagnosticien.

House se dirigea vers son ancienne employée. Elle avait l'air paisible. Si seulement il n'avait pas été ivre ce jour la, si seulement Amber n'aurait pas pris le bus…_Si seulement…_

Wilson aperçu House. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait la lui! Personne ne l'avait invité! Depuis quand que les meurtrier de la victime vienne à leur enterrement! Il se dirigea vers Cuddy.

-Mais qu'est ce que House fout ici! Je ne vous avais pas dit de l'inviter!

-House? Ou ça??

Tout c'était éclaircit tout d'un coup dans la tête de Cuddy. Les habits propres, l'aller retour chez lui. C'était donc pour ça!

-Là bas. Près de mon ancienne petite amie tuée par sa faute!

Wilson avait attiré plusieurs regards curieux.

-Écoutez Wilson, je comprends que vous en vouliez à House, mais réfléchissez un peu comment lui peut se sentir dans cette situation aussi. Il est humain! Il n'a plus personne à qui se référer. Il pleur chaque jour lui aussi! Il a des remords énormes. Il s'en veut. Il aurait besoin de vous dans ces moments là!

-Oui mais c'est de SA faute si Amber est décédée. S'il n'aurait pas été ivre comme d'habitude. Le jour où il va se comporter dignement du nom humain, je le considèrerais comme tel!

House avait tout entendu. Il sentit une larme chaude coulé à son œil. Il partit en boitant s'asseoir au fond de la salle. Il goba quelques vicodin. Il vit Wilson enragée, et Cuddy lui lancé un regard entendu. Il ne pouvait pas laissez Cuddy gérer cette chicane toute seul. Il se leva donc et alla voir Wilson.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

House se dirigea vers Wilson. Qu'allait-il lui dire? « Je suis désolée. »? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il voulait seulement lui parler. Seulement voir son regard. Seulement pouvoir s'approcher de lui. _Seulement…_

Wilson vit l'infirme se déplacer vers lui. Il boitait. _Normal _c'était House. Mais quelques choses attiraient son attention. Il ne boitait pas _normalement._

Le diagnosticien était faible. Il se déplaçait difficilement. Allait-il parvenir jusqu'à Wilson? Il n'en savait rien à présent. Ces quelques secondes lui parurent une éternité. Pourtant son ami n'était qu'à environ 50 mètres.

Tout à coup, sa jambe flancha… ou plutôt _ses jambes._ House tomba lourdement sur le plancher en bois franc. Il vit les jambes de Wilson à quelques cm de son visage. _Lève tes yeux et regarde-le. _

Wilson vit son ami tomber par terre. Il était là, à ses pieds. Faible et misérable. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider à se relever. Il n'en avait pas la _moindre_ intention.

Plusieurs gens dans la salle avaient tourné le regard vers House, des regards timides et curieux.

House leva enfin les yeux pour regarder Wilson. Les deux hommes se fixèrent, droit dans les yeux. Un regard dur, sec et malheureux. L'un des regards semblait dire « T'es qu'un sale con » et l'autre « Je suis tellement désolé ».

Wilson regarda son ancien ami. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait d'aussi près depuis qu'Amber est décédée. Il vit de lourds cernes noirs sous ses yeux bleus lagon, qui semblait ternir à chaque secondes. Il était aussi pâle que le mur blanc cassé derrière lui. On pouvait distinguer la plupart de ses os dans son visage. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis des lustres. Ses cheveux étaient en broussaille et semblait plus blanc.

Wilson avait pitié. Pitié de House. Pourtant, il le regarda une dernière fois d'un regard hautain. Puis il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un homme détruit et faible par terre. Il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un, de se défouler. Il avait envie d'aboyer sur quelqu'un. Il était à bout. Il devait prendre l'air, sinon il allait craquer

Cuddy vit Wilson passer à quelques mètres d'elle l'air furieux et il se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie. Elle comprit toute suite : il avait été confronté à House. Elle chercha le diagnosticien du regard. Puis le vit finalement, par terre, chétif et adossé à un mur. Elle accourra vers lui.

House s'était accoté au mur le plus près. Son ami l'avait encore rejeté. _Encore. _Plusieurs personnes devaient le prendre pour un fou, un con, un handicapé. Il s'en foutait royalement. Il vit Cuddy arriver.

-House!! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîte par terre?

-Je…je suis tombé…

-Vous n'avez pas fait de transition entre la chaise roulante et la canne… c'est normal!

-…

Cuddy aida House à se relever discrètement. Il n'avait sans doute pas besoin que 100 personnes le regardent.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec James? Il avait l'air furax quand il m'a croisé? Vous vous êtes parlé?

House n'avait pas envie de répondre. Mais il lui devait bien ça. Il vu sauvé par un employé du salon funéraire.

Wilson entra à cet instant.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Nous allons faire une dernière prière au nom d'Amber Volakis et nous allons ensuite nous diriger vers l'église.

Les gens approuvèrent du regard ou par un hochement de tête.

Après la prière, tout le monde sortit à l'extérieur. Cuddy demanda à House :

-Voulez vous que je reste près de vous si votre jambe vous fait mal?

-Non ça va… ça va aller.

-Bien, faîtes moi signe s'il y a quelques chose.

Les parents d'Amber et Wilson se dirigea dans la limousine qui suivait celle avec le cercueil. House avait un problème. Il n'avait pas prévu de taxi pour aller le porter à l'église. Cuddy était déjà partie. Wilson aussi. Il ne restait plus que Thirteen, Taub et Kutner qui était venu ensemble. Taub avait une voiture familiale. Il aurait donc une place pour lui. Il se dirigea vers son équipe qui fit un regard interrogatif quand ils le virent arrivé.

-Euh…allo… je me demandais, je suis venu en taxi et est-ce que…est-ce que je pourrais venir avec…avec vous pour aller à l'église…

Taub pris la parole.

-Oui oui y'a pas de quoi.

La marche pour monter dans la voiture semblait si haute pour House. Il s'était littéralement lancer dans le taxi car il avait peine à se ternir debout. Qu'allait-il faire? Demander de l'aide? Il était bien trop orgueilleux pour ça! Normalement il se serait appuyé sur sa jambe gauche pour entrer dans la voiture et ne pas surcharger l'autre. Mais là il était du coté droit de la voiture. Et il n'était à l'aise sur aucune de ses 2 jambes. Il opta pour se mettre de dos au siège et se laisser tomber. Il entra tant bien que mal dans la voiture de Taub. Il se rendit compte que ses 3 employés le regardaient avec un air interrogatif. Ils étaient prêts à partir depuis un moment, ceinture bouclés.

Taub était le conducteur, Kutner coté passager en avant et 13 était près de House.

Thirteen se décida à briser le silence.

-Alors, vous avez eu votre congé et vous êtes retourné vivre chez vous?

-Euh… en fait Cuddy veut que je reste chez elle pour 1 ou 2 semaine… Elle a peur… peur que je fasse une overdose de vicodin je suppose!

Kutner souria. 13 aussi.

-C'est bien à priori. Vous êtes entourés de vos amis.

-Si on veut…

House détourna le regard.

Kutner avait compris qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Arrivés à l'église, on emmena le cercueil d'Amber en avant. Ses amis, parent et Wilson étaient assis dans les premiers rangs. House y alla aussi. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment timide. Il s'assit dans le 3e rang près de Cuddy et Foreman.

Le prête récita quelques prières, vœux etc. Et ce fut le tour des témoignages. Beaucoup de pleurs dans la salle. Cuddy avait la larme à l'œil aussi en entendant le témoignage des gens. Elle se colla à House.

House hésita comment répondre à cette attention de Cuddy. Il était un peu gêné vis-à-vis ce geste. Cuddy était très près de lui. Et elle pleurait. Cela rendait House mal à l'aise. Il aurait du rester au fond de la salle. _Il aurait dû._ Il mit alors sa main sur l'épaule de Cuddy et la massa chaudement. Puis après quelques secondes il lui prit la main et la tenu fort. Ces doux moments remplis d'émotion furent stoppés par quelqu'un qui devait passer pour aller s'asseoir.

Le prête demanda si quelqu'un d'autre voulait faire un témoignage. À la surprise de tous et toutes, House se leva et se dirigea vers l'avant de l'église. Le prête lui laissa le micro. Tout le monde qui connaissait l'histoire de comment était morte Amber, pourquoi avaient les yeux ronds. En particulier Wilson. Les autres qui le connaissait pas se demandaient simplement ce qu'un infirme faisait là.

House prit la parole. Il était intimidé par tous ces regards accusateurs et glacials.

-Bonjour… Mon nom est Gregory House… Je suis… j'étais… un des médecins qui s'est occupé d'Amber… (Il eut un silence dans la salle)… Elle était aussi la petite amie de Wilson, mon meilleur ami…

House marqua une pause. Ce qu'il allait dire allait confirmer à Wilson pour les prochaines secondes qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre con finit.

-Et… moi j'ai …j'ai tué sa petite amie.

Cris d'effrois dans l'église. Les gens ne savaient pas trop comment réagir.

-J'étais saoul et j'ai donc appelé Wilson pour qu'il vienne me …me chercher au bar. Mais Wilson travaillait donc c'est Amber qui est venue me chercher. Finalement j'ai pris le bus. J'avais … j'avais oublié ma canne et …et Amber est venue me la porter. Et là, le bus a fait un accident. Ou Amber a perdu ses reins et a subit des blessures à la jambe et à la tête. Moi je me suis retrouver à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard… j'avais perdu…4 h …4 h de ma mémoire. Finalement j'ai eu plusieurs hallucination et je me suis …me suis souvenu que j'avais vu Amber en train de mourir… J'ai risqué ma vie pour elle. Et j'ai aussi faillit la perdre. Mais… pour un tueur … à quoi bon de vivre? Je ne suis… qu'un pauvre médecin drogué et misanthrope… J'ai gâché la vie d'Amber. Et celle de bien des gens. J'en suis terriblement désolé…

Les gens virent une larme coulé sur la joue de House.

-Je suis désolée… Wilson…

House descendit tant bien que mal de la plate forme de l'église. Beaucoup de gens le dévisageait. D'autre pleuraient, d'autre se questionnaient. Il avait besoin d'air ou il allait perdre conscience. Il tremblait de tout son corps, il sortit de l'église et s'assis sur un bloc de ciment. Il pleuvait. Mais il s'en fichait. À quoi bon de vivre.

House goba 8 vicodin en 1 minute. Il souhaitait juste en finir. Il avait fait ses excuses, maintenant, il ne servait plus à rien.

Wilson n'en revenait pas du témoignage de House. Cuddy avait peut être raison. Il devait parler à son ami.

La cérémonie prit fin et tout le monde sortit de l'église. Il eut tout à coup un attroupement de gens aux alentours d'un bloc de ciment. Wilson se faufila, il vit du vomi et une canne par terre. Il imagina le pire. C'était House.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Il y a deux jours, même quelques heures, Wilson se serait dit « _En plus de la tué, il a bousillé ses funérailles_. ». _Maintenant_ il était inquiet. Pourquoi House était par terre? Pourquoi il avait vomi? Il aurait du lui parler avant.

Wilson chercha Cuddy du regard. Il a vit, au loin qui venait de sortir de l'église, avec un regard interrogateur. Il accourra vers elle.

-Wilson qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas?

Wilson repris son souffle

-Cuddy… il faut venir…. C'est House!!

Les deux médecins de dirigèrent à la course vers l'attroupement de gens.

-Dégagez, dit Wilson

Les 3 larbins de House y était ainsi que sa nouvelle équipe.

Cuddy s'inquiétait.

-Il est dans quel état? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Chase qui était en train de vérifier le pouls de House, trouva un flacon de vicodin vide à coté de lui.

-Il a un pouls, faible mais présent. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, on l'a trouvé là, inconscient…

-Mon dieu, fit Cameron

-Sa dernière prescription de vicodin remonte à quand?

Cuddy écartilla les yeux en voyant le flacon de vicodin vide! Non c'était impossible. _Impossible…_

-Je lui ai donné juste avant de partir pour les funérailles… Elle était pleine…

Foreman poussa un soupir.

-Il a fait une overdose, comme d'habitude quand il se sent contrarié. Il n'est qu'un pauvre junkie. On ne devrait même pas lui accorder notre attention, il n'a pas de raison!

Tous les médecins furent surpris de cette réaction si soudaine. Sauf Taub qui paraissait d'accord à 100 !

À la surprise de Cuddy, Wilson prit la défense de son ami.

-Il n'a pas de raison? Il n'est qu'un pauvre junkie? Mais lui il sauve des vies!! Il vienne de perdre Amber, il a échoué, et moi je l'ai laissé tomber. Vous avez vu son état? Il est déprimé, et il est complètement perdu!

Foreman semblait avoir envie de se faire tout petit.

-Vous savez quoi? Je pense que vous vous foutez de tout ça. Vous ne vouliez pas ressembler à House? Vous êtes bien pire que lui!

Foreman s'éloigna. Il n'aurait pas du dire tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas.

House était mi-conscient et était vert. Il venait de vomir tout ce qui lui restait dans l'estomac. Il devait avoir pris 10 vicodin! Wilson s'en inquiétait et Cuddy aussi!

-House vous m'entendez ? C'est Cuddy.

House ouvrait et fermait les yeux. Il était dans les vapes

-Vous penses qu'on devrait appelez une ambulance? fit 13.

Cuddy semblait réfléchir.

-Non je pense que ça va aller… Il est raide et terriblement fatigué, je vais l'amener chez moi.

Wilson acquiesça.

Les gens qui portait le cercueil d'Amber passèrent au coté de Wilson. Ils se dirigèrent vers la limousine pour aller au cimetière.

-Écoutez, je vais restez avec House, aller à l'enterrement d'Amber et je vais m'y rendre le plus vite possible.

-Bien, on y va, tenez nous au courant si il ne va pas, fit Wilson.

La petite troupe se dirigea vers leurs voitures et Wilson dans un limousine avec les parents d'Amber.

Heureusement, le corps du médecin par terre attirait peu d'attention, le salon funéraire était situé au bout d'une petite rue peu passante. Cuddy mis sont manteau sous la tête à House de façon à le rendre plus confortable.

House avait la bouche sèche. Il voyait un peu de lumière. Il avait des nausées atroces. Était-il mort? S'il avait eu la force, il aurait croisé les doigts. Il ouvrit pathétiquement les yeux. Non il n'était pas mort. Il vit Cuddy penchée sur lui

-Ça va?

-Je crois… je…crois

- Vous m'avez fait peur… House vous n'auriez pas du…

-Je crois que je vais vomir.

Cuddy s'empressa de tourner House sur le coté. Une fois qu'il se sentit mieux, elle lui accota le dos sur le bloc de ciment pour qu'il soit assis.

-House combien en avez-vous pris?

-C'est pas grave…

-Si c'est grave! Vous avez faillit vous tuer!

-…

-Combien?

-9

-House… ne refaites plus ça.

-Ou est Wilson?

-Euh… à l'enterrement avec tous les autres… il s'est inquiété pour vous, vous savez…

-Je veux y aller.

-Il faudrait mieux vous reposez, je vais vous portez chez moi.

House attrapa le bras de Cuddy et ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux.

-Cuddy… je _dois_ y aller…

Elle le regarda longuement dans les yeux. On aurait dit un gosse qui voulait le nouveau jouet au magasin. Incapable de lui dire non. _Incapable._

-D'accord, mais vous passez vous changer et chercher votre fauteuil roulant avant…

House fut d'accord.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

House monta avec difficultés dans la voiture de Cuddy. Une chance que son amie était là pour l'aider. _Pour lui. _D'ailleurs il ne la trouvait pas dans son état normal. Il la trouvait plutôt bizarre. Sans doute à cause des funérailles d'Amber qu'il se dit.

Cuddy ne se sentait pas bien. Depuis la mort d'Amber, que Wilson rejette house, elle avait encaissée les coups. Là elle était sur le point de craquer. Ce que Foreman avait dit avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Normalement elle se serait confiée à Wilson. Ou même à House dans un cas comme celui la. Mais là elle n'avait personne.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans l'entrée de la maison de Cuddy, House essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était barrée. Il pensait alors que Cuddy allait débarrer les portes de sa voiture, mais non elle avait un regard vide, les deux mains encore sur le volant. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien, quelque chose clochait.

-Euh… Cuddy?

Cuddy sursauta. Elle pensait à tout ça, pensait à qui elle pouvait bien se confier. Elle balbutia une excuse.

-Désolée… je pensais à autre chose!

Elle esquiva un sourire discret. Puis elle débarra les portes de l'auto et se dirigea avec House vers sa demeure.

-Allez vous changez et je mets votre chaise roulante dans l'auto.

-Merci…

Cuddy se dirigea donc vers l'extérieur et mis le fauteuil roulant sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, elle vit du coin de l'œil House en train d'essayer de mettre son pantalon. Cela faisait pitié à voir. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le divan. Déjà que dans les _mauvais jours _c'était dur pour elle _émotionnellement _de le voir boiter, mais là de le voir dans cet état c'était pire. Pourquoi il fallait que tout cela lui arrive à lui…

Elle sentait les larmes montées. _Il ne fallait pas._ Elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même du pourquoi elle était si émotive tout à coup. C'est vrai qu'elle avait pas bien dormi… Quelques heures par nuit tout au plus.

C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas être célibataire. Elle posa sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à sangloter légèrement.

House se dirigea vers le salon et vit que Cuddy était en larme. Il se demanda pourquoi… _Pourquoi?_ Il avait un doute qui venait de se confirmer …ça n'allait pas. Elle n'avait même pas vu sa présence. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir dans une telle situation. _Fait ton rôle d'ami._

House s'assit près d'elle. Il lui posa la main dans le dos et la caressa un peu pour la réconforter.

-Hey…

Cuddy n'aurait pas dû craquer. Elle avait demandé à House de venir chez elle pour s'occuper de lui, pas le contraire.

-Je suis désolée… ça va… allons y…

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Cuddy? Je pense que vous avez besoin d'en… d'en parl… d'en parlez si ça vous …atteint comme ça.

Peut être qu'elle pouvait se confier à House après tout… Depuis son accident il ne lui avait pas vraiment envoyé de remarque méchante…

-Je ne veux pas vous embarrassez avec ça… c'est rien je vous assure…

Rien. _Rien._

-Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… je vous dois bien ça…

House regarda Cuddy droit dans les yeux. Il vit une larme coulée sur sa joue. Il lui essuya avec le revers de sa main.

-C'est juste…

Cuddy se mise à sangloter

-…juste l'accumulation de la mort d'Amber… votre accident à vous… Wilson qui est déprimé… Foreman qui agit en con… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler plus que ça… pour l'instant…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il… qu'il a fait Foreman? Il a encore volé une voiture?

Cela fit sourire Cuddy légèrement.

House lui massa l'épaule un peu, puis Cuddy se leva pour s'en aller à l'enterrement d'Amber avec House. Elle l'aida à monter dans la voiture puis démarra celle-ci.

Ça lui avait du bien de parler à House. Même si pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le confident idéal… Enfin…_pour l'instant_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

House débarqua de la voiture. Ils étaient rendus au cimetière.

-Attendez là, je vais vous chercher votre fauteuil roulant.

Cuddy lui amena donc celui-ci et House se laissa littéralement tombé dedans. Enfin un peu de confort. Cuddy lui donna une bouteille d'eau pour qu'il se réhydrate.

-Merci…

Cuddy fit une moue difficile à décernée. Elle barra la voiture et se mis à pousser la chaise roulante. C'était l'instinct… _maternel_?

House fut surpris que Cuddy l'aide comme ça. Il ne broncha pas, il se sentait si faible. Son orgueil était rendu à un niveau _si bas_ de toute façon. Il n'en avait rien à faire du regard des autres.

Amber allait bientôt être enterrée. _À jamais._ Les gens firent quelques prières, puis on glissa le cercueil dans le trou qui avait été creusé.

House était pétrifié. Il venait de se rendre compte que c'était finit. _Tout le monde meurt._ Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Une main venu se posé sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit que c'était Wilson. Wilson avait les yeux rougit. _Il l'avait réalisé lui. _

Wilson esquiva un léger sourire. Puis partit et se dirigea vers la voiture.

Si House avait été en pleine forme, il aurait sans doute sauté de joie… Mais la il se contenta de fixer le vide. Au moins Wilson l'avait regardé. C'était déjà ça…

Cuddy après avoir fait ses salutations à Wilson, l'équipe de House, les parents d'Amber etc. chercha le diagnosticien du regard. Elle le vit toujours près d'où Amber avait été enterrée, à l'écart des autres. Elle alla le rejoindre.

House sursauta quand Cuddy posa ses mains sur le fauteuil roulant.

-Désolé House… On y va?

House approuva d'un hochement de tête. Cuddy le poussa jusqu'à la voiture.

Une fois dans la voiture, House regardait toujours devant lui quand tout à coup il se mit à parler à Cuddy.

-Wilson… Wilson m'a regarder… et m'a sourit…

House souriait. Il été visiblement content.

-C'est bien… je suis sûre que ça va finir par s'arranger…

House acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Une fois arrivés dans la demeure de la doyenne, House se coucha et Cuddy aussi. _Les deux_ avaient besoin de sommeil. _Les deux_ avaient les nerfs à fleurs de peau à cause de leurs grandes fatigues.

**Le lendemain matin**

Cuddy se réveilla très tôt comme d'habitude. Elle avait encore mal dormit. Même avec cette mauvaise nuit, elle se réjouissait de voir que House dormait à poing fermé. Elle ne fit aucun bruit et se prépara silencieusement un petit déjeuner.

House se réveilla vers 9h A.M. Il se sentit toute suite mal d'avoir dormi si longtemps. Il chercha Cuddy du regard. Elle était sur le canapé et regardait silencieusement dehors.

-Allo…

Cuddy se retourna.

-Bon matin House… je vous ai gardé à déjeunez. Ça va bien?

- Mouais ça va… merci pour le p'tit déj.

-Y'a pas de quoi!

House était à la cuisine. Il vit le plat sur la tablette qui était en haut du frigo. Il se leva alors de sa chaise roulante pour aller la chercher. Quand il prit le plat en main, ses jambes l'abandonnèrent lamentablement. Il tomba par terre et cassa l'assiette qui contenait le petit déjeuner que Cuddy avait fait pour lui. House en avait marre. _Marre_ d'avoir la nausée chaque minute de chaque jour. _Marre_ d'être incapable de marcher. Il réfugia son visage entre ses mains.

Cuddy avait entendu un vacarme terrible à la cuisine. Elle s'y dirigea au pas de course. Elle vit son plat renversé, l'assiette cassé et surtout, House en petite boule par terre. Elle comprit _immédiatement_ ce qui c'était passé.

Elle prit l'assiette brisée et la mis dans la poubelle. Elle lança un regard vers House qui se refermait un peu plus sur lui-même chaque seconde.

-Vous voulez que je vous aide à vous remettre dans votre chaise?

C'était inutile de lui demander _ça va. _Car ça n'allait pas.

House ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas la force. Il savait que Cuddy le comprendrais. _Parce que c'était Cuddy. _Et à ce stade là, seulement elle le comprenait.

Cuddy pris ce moment de silence pour un oui.

-Je vais vous refaire des rôties.

House lui lança un regard entendu, les yeux brillants qui étaient noyé dans l'eau…


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà la suite, comme promis!

**Chapitre 15**

La semaine de congé de Cuddy était terminée. _Déjà._ Elle ne savait pas trop que faire. Devait-elle prolonger son congé? Elle ne pouvait pas laissez indéfiniment l'hôpital sans doyen. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laissez House non plus. Surtout avec l'incident de ce matin, elle avait vu à quel point il était déprimé. Il était retourné se coucher, sans rien dire après son petit déjeuner. Il devait avoir conscience que ça faisait bien 5 jours qu'il habitait chez Cuddy. Et il ne lui avait pas demandé une seule fois de retourner chez lui. Même pas une _allusion_. _House avait besoin d'elle. Mais, elle aussi avait besoin de lui. _Elle était la seule qui pouvait l'aider… Wilson avait donné sa démission hier. Elle n'avait pas avertit House encore. Il avait ramassé ses choses et était partit…

House n'allait pas bien. Et il le réalisait. Il avait _tellement mal_ à la jambe. Pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment mis de poids dessus depuis son accident. Il était allongé dans son lit, dans l'obscurité. Il ne voulait pas faire de soucis à Cuddy. De plus, il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Il était déprimé et ce n'était même pas sa copine qui était morte. Juste de penser à tout cela le faisait trembler. Là dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé c'était à l'adolescence quand son père le battait. _Un vrai homme ne montre pas ses sentiments Greg_. Il chassa ses vieux souvenirs douloureux de ses pensées. C'était peut être pour ça que _cette situation_ l'atteignait tant que ça. Jeune il avait été rejeté par son père. Il y a quelques semaines, il avait encore Wilson à ses cotés. Là il n'avait plus personne. _À part Cuddy._ Et il allait bientôt la perdre elle aussi. La semaine de congé qu'elle avait prise se terminait à présent. House allait retourner vivre chez lui, comme un ermite.

L'entré de Cuddy dans sa chambre le fit sursauter. Il regarda l'horloge près de son lit, il était déjà 16h34. Il avait passé toute là journée à rien faire… à part pleurnicher dans son lit. _Il n'était pas un vrai homme. _

-House… vous êtes réveillé?

House s'assied sur le lit. Le regard dans la direction opposé de celui de Cuddy, vers la fenêtre.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle devait lui parler franchement. _Il devait lui parler franchement_.

-Vous voulez discuter un peu?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le même qu'il avait fait à Amber dans le bus après qu'elle lui a dit « _Tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux_ ».

Cuddy vînt s'asseoir près de lui et posa sa main doucement sur sa cuisse douloureuse. Cela sembla apaiser sa douleur _légèrement_.

-Je…euh… ma semaine de congé est terminée. Vous en êtes conscient ?

-Ouais…

-Je me demandais qu'est-ce que vous alliez faire… ce que je devrais faire…

House lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Je vais retournez… retournez chez moi… Vous ne pouvez pas laisser l'hôpital seule… ça va aller…

Cuddy soupira.

-J'en suis pas convaincue…

-Tout le monde ment…

Il esquiva un sourire discret.

-Je pourrais retourner travailler et passé vous rendre visite le midi à votre appartement… et…

-J'aimerais restez ici.

Cuddy fut très surprise, House avait toujours été direct, mais pas dans ses situation…

-J'ai menti Cuddy… J'ai atrocement mal à la jambe… je ne vais pas bien… j'ai la nausée… Non ça ne va pas du tout.

House se mit à trembler des mains. Il ne devait pas…

-House… vous tremblez

Il cacha ses mains sous ses cuisses.

-J'ai besoin de vous… je n'ai plus personne et la dernière fois je n'ai pas été capable de gérer ça seul… J'ai besoin de quelqu'un … puis je n'ai plus Wilson. Je sais que ça peut être un fardeau pour vous...

-La dernière fois…?

Cuddy se doutait qu'il parlait de son père… mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé véritablement à elle. C'était Wilson qui lui en avait parlé…

-Quand…

House sentit ses yeux devenir pleins d'eau. Ses mains tremblaient plus violemment.

-Quand j'étais gosse… mon père… j'avais des problèmes avec mon père… et…

Cuddy se prépara à avoir à le prendre dans ses bras, il allait craquer, elle le sentait.

-Il… Il m'a battu… pendant toute mon enfance… et mon adolescence… et je n'avais pas d'ami…

La voix de House devenait de plus en plus aigue

-Parce qu'il disait que j'étais trop détestable… donc personne ne l'a sut… à part Wilson quand je lui en ai parlé vaguement… et là je ne veux pas… redevenir seul… je sais que… que je le mérite mais…

House regarda Cuddy. Elle vit une larme coulée sur sa joue, puis une autre. Cuddy le prit dans ses bras, elle le sentait trembler de tout son corps.

C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait à quelqu'un. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Une chance que Cuddy était là. Il y a quelques temps jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait Cuddy à qui il se serait dévoilé comme ça.

-House… vous ne méritez rien de tout ça… Shhh… ça va aller… Je ne vais pas vous abandonner. JAMAIS… Je suis là… et vous pouvez restez ici tant que vous le voulez.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes comme ça. Lorsque House se défit des bras de Cuddy, ils se lancèrent un regard lourd. Le téléphone de la maison sonna.

Cuddy se leva pour aller répondre.

House s'était ressaisit un peu. Ça lui avait fait du bien, et ça avait effacé un peu de sa culpabilité. Il se dirigea vers le salon pour prendre un verre de lait.

Il entendit Cuddy au téléphone.

-D'accord super… oui… on se voit demain! Bisou!

Cuddy souria à House.

-Mes parents vont passer me dirent bonjour demain. Il vienne faire du camping dans le coin donc…

-Super…

Cuddy marqua une pause. Elle devait lui annoncer pour Wilson car sinon il lui en voudrait.

-Je dois vous parler d'autre chose… Wilson... a donné sa démission.

House resta figé quelques secondes. _Il fallait s'y attendre_.

-Mais il va passer nous voir. Il veut vous parler.

-D'accord…

-Je vais préparer le dîner

House entendit le générique de son soap préféré. Il se dirigea devant la télévision et s'installa pour le regarder.

La soirée se déroula rapidement. Ils passèrent un bon moment, avec un verre de vin devant un film à la télévision puis Cuddy alla se coucher. House y alla aussi.

Vers minuit le téléphone de la maison sonna. House se réveilla. Il n'entendit pas Cuddy se réveillée. Donc il étira le bras pour prendre le téléphone sur le bureau.

-Oui ?

-Puis-je parlé à Mme Lisa Cuddy s'il vous plaît.

House étira le cou, elle dormait. La première fois depuis quelques jours.

-Désolée elle dort, je peux prendre le message?

…

-D'accord on arrive.

House raccrocha en tremblant. Il venait d'apprendre une nouvelle qui allait changer la vie de son amie… Il devait la réveillée et ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Tout se passait si vite dans sa tête. Des images, des sons, des sentiments. Que devait-il faire en premier? Il prit le téléphone, et composa un numéro sans réfléchir. Il était minuit et quelques minutes.

Un homme grogna au bout du téléphone. Il venait d'être réveillé.

-Allo…

House s'arrêta de respirer. Il avait appelé Wilson. _Il avait dérangé Wilson._

-Wilson… c'est House…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu me réveille à une heure pareille ? Si c'est pour me parler de ma démission ça peut attendre tu sais!

-Non… j'aurais besoin de toi…

La voix de House trembla en prononça ses mots. Wilson le remarqua _immédiatement._ Il était inquiet à présent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-J'ai… c'est… j'ai reçu un coup de fil de l'hôpital…

House marqua une pause et sentit sa gorge se nouer.

-House mais dit moi ce qu'il y a!

-… C'était une infirmière… et c'est… c'est à propos des parents de… de Cuddy. Ils ont eu un accident… et…

-Ils vont bien ?

-L'infirmière m'a dit qu'ils étaient… qu'ils étaient mort... qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle pour identifier les corps.

-Quoi?? C'est une blague House?  


-Non… mais là je … je n'ai pas encore réveillé Cuddy… mais elle va être trop paniquée pour conduire… et moi… je ne peux pas…

-J'arrive toute suite…

-Merci…

House raccrocha le combiné. Wilson allait être là dans 15 minutes. Il goba 1 vicodin et se dirigea vers la chambre de Cuddy. Il ne savait même pas comment lui annoncer ça. Il avait annoncé des centaines de fois à des gens qu'eux ou un de leur proche allait mourir, mais là ce n'était pas pareil. _C'était Cuddy._

Il alla près du lit et inspira profondément. Il devait absolument garder son calme.

Il mit sa main sur le bras de son amie et le secoua.

- Cuddy… réveillez-vous…

Cuddy se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement à cause de la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Elle avait la voix encore endormie.

-Oui?

-Euh… j'ai eu un coup de fil de l'hôpital… c'était pour vous…

House marqua une pause. Il sentit sa main trembler légèrement. _Ressaisie-toi!_

-C'est à propos de vos parents…

Cuddy se crispa brusquement. Quoi? Elle rêvait?

-Que c'est-il passé House??

-Ils ont eu un accident… et…

-Ils vont bien?

Cuddy était à présent entièrement éveillée.

House s'approcha d'elle un peu plus.

-Ils sont... ils sont... ils sont décédés…

Cuddy écartilla les yeux. C'était une blague? Un rêve? _Un mauvais rêve?_ Elle était sans voix. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'eau. Non c'était bien réel.

Elle pleurait maintenant. Elle fixait House droit dans les yeux pour essayer de trouver un moindre signe de blagues de mauvais goût. Mais elle le savait bien que s'en était pas une. _Elle ne voulait juste pas le croire._

House ne savait pas trop comment agir devant la pétrification de Cuddy.

-Je suis désolé...

Tout à coup Cuddy éclata littéralement en larmes. En laissant échapper des cris de rage, d'incompréhension. Elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de House.

Lui, il resta quelques secondes, les bras le long du corps. Incapable de faire un geste. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire quand quelqu'un l'enlaçait. _Oui mais là ce n'était pas « quelqu'un »… c'est Cuddy._ Il la serra à son tour en essayant de la calmer.

-J'ai appelez Wilson… il va être ici dans 10-15 minutes…

Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à elle ? Après tout ces bouleversements dans sa vie. Elle n'avait aucune autre famille à part ses parents…

Cuddy enfonçait ses ongles de plus en plus forts dans son dos. Et House la serrait contre lui, _de plus en plus fort_. Il sentit son amie s'étouffer au milieu de ses sanglots.

-Shhhh… on se calme… ça va je suis là…

Elle se défit des bras de House peu à peu, laissant la panique de coté quelques minutes.

House partit lui chercher un verre d'eau pendant que Cuddy enfilait un pull et un simple jean.  


Il reprit une vicodin. Il aurait à marcher. Il avait pris sa canne et il espérait que cela suffirait. Pas le temps de trimbaler un fauteuil roulant.

Il entendit Wilson arriver. Ça ne faisait même pas 15 minutes qu'il l'avait appelé. Il avait fait vite…

Il alla dans la chambre de Cuddy et elle regardait une photo de ses parents en ravalant ses sanglots. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule dans une douce caresse.

-Faut y aller...

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur de la maison pour rejoindre Wilson.

Wilson attendait dans la voiture. La voiture était en marche, prête à démarrer. Il eu une boule dans la gorge lorsqu'il vit Cuddy.

House s'assit sur la banquette arrière avec Cuddy. Il devait être là pour elle. _Pour elle._ Il avait sans cesse sa main posé sur son épaule ou sur son dos pour la réconforter en murmurant « Ça va aller… ». Ça le réconfortait lui aussi d'être aussi près d'elle. Avec sa main, il mit délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux dernière son oreille. Il caressa ses cheveux bouclés pendant de longues minutes. Elle avait la tête posée sur son épaule. Son épaule qui était trempée à présent. Il regarda Wilson. Il était calme. Une chance qu'il était là, car Cuddy aurait été incapable de conduire dans cette situation.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Personne _n'osait _dire quelques choses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le stationnement du Princeton Plainsboro. House avait mal. _Excessivement mal_. Mais il endurait. Car la douleur de son amie était bien plus importante que la sienne.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'hôpital, ils cherchèrent une infirmière des yeux. Brita, celle qui les avait appelés pour leur annoncer la terrible nouvelle.

Elle se dirigea vers eux, l'air abattu… L'air qu'on prend pour annoncer de mauvaise nouvelle. Cuddy s'était réfugiée auprès de House, tandis que Wilson avait placé sa main sur son épaule. La mine basse, les yeux rougis et humides, Cuddy aperçu du coin de l'oeil l'infirmière s'avancer, et se coula dans ses bras, avant de souffler, entre deux sanglots :  


-Nonnnn …

C'était une torture pour House de la voir dans un état pareil...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Toutes les infirmières et médecins présents jetaient des regards interrogatifs à leur patronne. Ils ne comprenaient pas trop ce qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Voir Cuddy dans un état pareil n'était pas familier pour eux. La voir si proche de House _n'était pas familier._

Brita s'approcha de Cuddy en prenant un air innocent. La doyenne se décolla un peu de House à la vue de celle-ci. Elle inspira profondément, et essuya les nombreuses larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. L'infirmière posa une main sur son avant bras.

-Dr Cuddy ?

Cuddy acquiesça, en ravalant son chagrin.

-Il y a eu une erreur… une infirmière m'avait communiqué les mauvais noms de la femme et de l'homme qui sont décédés…

Cuddy et les deux hommes furent surpris. La doyenne s'arrêta bien vite de sangloter, et reprit avec difficultés :

-Ils… ils sont _vivants_?

-Oui ! Ils ont bel et bien eu un accident, mais ils n'ont eu que des blessures légères, ils vont avoir leur congé dans l'heure ! Vous m'en voyez déso…

Mais Cuddy ne la laissa pas terminer et poussa un immense soupir de soulagement, puis prit son visage dans les mains. La jeune femme en était toute retournée, et des larmes de joie coulaient sur son visage. Elle regarda House d'un air réjoui, et se jeta littéralement à son cou en pleurant. Il fallait qu'elle évacue tout ce qu''il lui restait de larmes et de stress. Puis, elle ferma les yeux un moment, visiblement soulagée.

House souriait. _Un vrai sourire_. Il ressentait une étrange sensation de bien-être. Face à la réaction de la jeune femme, il ne put rester plus de quelques secondes indifférent, et serra finalement Cuddy dans ses bras à son tour. La pression semblait se relâcher tout doucement. Il fit signe à l'infirmière, qui laissa les médecins seuls.

Wilson lui lança un regard approbateur et esquissa un sourire. Il avait quelque chose de changé... Il secoua la tête puis repartit chez lui, il était exténué, mais content que tout se soit arrangé pour son amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les parents de Cuddy arrivèrent dans le hall et cherchèrent leur fille du regard. Un infirmier venait de leur expliquer l'erreur commise par l'hôpital... Elle avait dû terriblement s'inquiéter!

Ils la virent dans les bras d'un homme assez grand et plutôt maigre. Lisa avait un amoureux ? Cela ne devait être qu'un ami, sinon elle leur aurait sans doute dit !

Cuddy n'avait même pas remarqué ses parents qui, pourtant, n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.

-On vous dérange ?

-Mamannnnn !! Papaaaa !!

Cuddy enlaça ses parents et les embrassa. Elle avait eu si peur de les perdre. _Si peur_ que sa vie ne s'effondre. Les larmes sur son visage laissèrent peu à peu place à un sourire resplendissant.

Un peu plus loin, House s'assit sur un fauteuil pour reposer sa jambe. Cela lui plaisait de voir son amie heureuse. Si seulement il _aurait pu_ en être de même pour Amber et Wilson. Que tout ne soit qu'un malentendu et que Amber ne soit pas morte et Wilson toujours à ses cotés… Lui aussi il pourrait être heureux. _Lui aussi…_

Cuddy bavardait avec ses parents et elle remarqua que ceux-ci commençaient à se poser des questions à propos de House. Elle se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil au diagnosticien. Il regardait ses chaussures, le menton appuyé sur sa canne et il se massait la jambe. Cuddy le sortit de ses pensées.

-House, vous pouvez venir ici s'il vous plait ?

Il sursauta en entendant l'appel de son amie, et se leva difficilement en essayant de dissimuler sa douleur. Il grimaça en s'appuyant sur sa canne, puis se plaça aux cotés de Cuddy en s'appuyant fortement sur sa jambe gauche. Enfin, il fit un sourire timide à ses parents.

-Maman, papa, voici Gregory House. Il est médecin à l'hôpital. Greg, voilà Anna, ma mère et mon père, Peter.

House serra la main des parents de Cuddy.

-Nous sommes enchantés de vous rencontrer !

Il eut un court moment de silence.

Peter expliqua que leur caravane devait être réparée, ainsi que leur voiture. Il y en avait pour une journée ou deux maximum.

-On peut venir chez toi le temps que tout soit réparé ? On pourrait louer une chambre d'hôtel mais ta mère n'aime pas beaucoup…

-Aucun problème papa ! Vous vous installerez dans la chambre…

-Non, non ! La coupa-t-il. On ne veut surtout pas déranger, le canapé se transforme en lit, non? Ça sera parfait.

Il lança un large sourire à sa fille. Elle savait que contredire son père ne mènerait à rien, donc elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire entendu.

House sourit à son tour à ses parents pour tenter de faire bonne impression…

-Je vais appelez un taxi… Déclara House.

House s'éloigna un peu. Anna et Peter en profitèrent pour questionner leur fille à propos de ce mystérieux « House »!

-Ce Greg… c'est un ami ?

-Oui euh… il travaille au service de diagnostique…

-Vous avez l'air très proches tous les deux...?

Cuddy était mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre aux questions de sa mère, alors elle dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

-Oui… bah… on sort ensemble !

Peter eut un sourire en coin, visiblement satisfait!

-Je le savais !!

Cuddy laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

Cela amusa Anna. Elle sourit à voir Lisa si mal à l'aise.

-Il a l'air d'un bon copain. Et puis, il est plutôt mignon avec ses beaux yeux bleus!

Cuddy allait ajouter quelque chose, mais elle se tut en voyant House revenir vers eux.

-Le taxi sera là dans 10 minutes.

-Parfait.

Les parents de Cuddy partirent chercher leurs affaires et faire signer leur billet de sortie par une infirmière.

House avait atrocement mal à la jambe. Il se massa alors un peu, et goba une vicodin. Il vit que son amie semblait mal à l'aise. C'était sans doute parce qu'il serait de trop pour les 2 prochains jours…

-Cuddy, si vous voulez que je retourne chez moi…

-Non, le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Non, restez. Vous avez encore besoin de repos, et vous serez au calme chez moi.

House lança un regard hésitant à Cuddy, puis fit un hochement de tête résigné. Il allait se rasseoir, quand tout à coup Cuddy le coupa brusquement :

-Ah… et j'ai fait une bêtise… mes parents trouvaient qu'on avait l'air très proches et me posaient des questions… et… et j'ai dit qu'on était… un couple…

Cuddy rougissait à vue d'œil. House ne dit rien, il restait là à la fixer, la bouche ouverte, puis elle continua :

-Donc ça serait bien si on se tenait la main… Qu'on fasse des trucs d'amoureux... Enfin vous savez…

Stupéfait, il fronça les sourcils, et cligna des yeux, puis s'avança vers elle, avant de lui demander avec un air malicieux :

-Donc ça veut dire que je vais être obligé de vous tripoter ?

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, avant de lui lancer un regard amusé

Cependant, elle savait que même si House faisait encore de l'ironie et des blagues sarcastiques, que derrière cette coquille, il y avait un homme encore remplit de culpabilité et de remords. Le bon coté c'est il était plus éveillé, et tout de même moins déprimé qu'il y a quelques jours… _Moins déprimé_ que la veille encore…

-Et pour cette nuit concrètement on va faire comment? Vous n'allez tout de même pas laissez un infirme dormir sur le plancher ? demanda House d'un ton provocateur.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Cuddy soupira en secouant la tête, elle aurait du dire la vérité. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de mentir à ses parents, mais « Je sors avec lui » était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. _La première chose._ Elle allait devoir _faire_ _semblant_ de sortir avec House…de se tenir la main jusqu'à coucher dans la même chambre.

-On verra tout ça en temps et lieux, riposta Cuddy en dissimulant un léger sourire.

Anna et Peter revenaient de leur chambre d'hôpital avec deux valises et un sac à main. Ils se dirigeaient vers Cuddy et House.

-Alors c'est là que va commencer notre petit jeu ? Demanda malicieusement House en se rapprochant de sa patronne jusqu'à frôler son épaule.

Cuddy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, visiblement gênée, puis le regarda à son tour.

-Oui, on dirait bien…

Ils n'avaient pas le choix. _Elle n'avait pas le choix__._ Maintenant qu'elle les avait fourré dans ce pétrin, elle se devait de jouer le jeu, c'était la moindre des choses.

Timidement, elle se rapprocha donc encore un peu jusqu'à frôler sa main, mais il la retira aussitôt, et la prit par la hanche. Elle le fixa, ébahie, et il répondit en fronçant les sourcils d'un air espiègle, apparemment fier de son geste.

Cuddy s'adressa alors à ses parents qui s'avançaient vers eux :

-Maman, je vais prendre ta valise, fit-elle, sans cependant lâcher House.

Elle prit la valise, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, suivis de près par ses parents. Ces derniers se sourirent en voyant le couple devant eux bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Enfin leur fille avait trouvé quelqu'un, se dirent-ils. Cela faisait _un moment_ qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans les bras d'un homme.

House boitillait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher.Une heure et demie_. Une heure et demie _qu'il marchait sur ses jambes au lieu de _rouler _en chaise roulante. Heureusement, Cuddy s'était mise à sa droite, et le soutenait pour soulager sa jambe le plus possible. Arrivé chez Cuddy, il allait enfin retrouver son cher fauteuil. Pas que cela lui plaisait, mais pour l'instant c'était dans celui-ci qu'il se sentait le _mieux_. Même s'il n'aimait pas paraître _faible._

Le taxi était déjà garé devant le hall de l'hôpital. Ils déposèrent toutes leurs affaires dans le coffre, et montèrent enfin. Le trajet fut plutôt silencieux. Ils étaient tous exténués des dernières heures plus ou moins éprouvantes qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le taxi arriva à destination. Cuddy aida ses parents à sortir leurs bagages de l'auto. Elle était tellement soulagée de les savoir en vie et en bonne santé..._Tellement soulagée de les avoir près d'elle…_ Elle paya donc le chauffeur abondamment et ils entrèrent dans la maison.

La première chose que fit Cuddy, ce fut de changer les draps du canapé-lit. Heureusement, ses parents étaient tout de suite allés se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain et ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'il était déjà ouvert.

Alors qu'elle était en train d'ôter les draps, House arriva en trombe et s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle en effectuant un petit dérapage.

-Je vais m'habiller dans la chambre, alors si vous voulez me surprendre...

Elle le coupa en émettant un petit rire.

-Vous viendrez dire bonsoir, quand même.

Il plissa les lèvres et lui répondit d'un petit hochement de tête, avant de déguerpir à toute vitesse en effectuant des dérapages à chaque virage. _Comme un gosse._

Elle sourit. La douleur se faisait beaucoup moins ressentir maintenant qu'il était en fauteuil, et puis il y avait le fait que tout se soit arrangé avec ses parents. De plus, Wilson avait l'air de moins lui en vouloir. Enfin, il devait être au comble de l'excitation en sachant qu'ils allaient passer la nuit dans le même lit. Elle sourit à nouveau à cette pensée. En si peu de temps, il avait reprit goût à la vie. Cela relevait presque du miracle...

Cuddy avait enfin mit les draps au sale, et en avait sortit des propres, quand ses parents arrivèrent dans le salon.

-Non, chérie. Laisse-moi faire, enfin, la réprimanda sa mère en la voyant commencer à mettre le drap-housse.

Cuddy sourit et laissa le champ libre à sa mère. Pendant ce temps, House sortit de la chambre pour aller mettre ses affaires au sale, puis se chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine, et la doyenne fila s'habiller à son tour dans la chambre.

Elle sortit une minute plus tard, et House la rejoignit peu de temps après dans le salon. Elle embrassa ses parents en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. House se contenta d'un petit sourire timide et d'un signe de tête avant de retourner dans la chambre, et Peter remarqua :

-Il est un peu timide ton petit ami, non ?

-Oui... De plus, il ne vous connaît pas encore très bien, ça ira mieux avec le temps, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il... Qu'est-ce qu'il a à la jambe ? Hésita Anna.

-Oh... Il n'aime pas beaucoup en parler, mais... Il a eu un infarctus musculaire, à la cuisse. Son muscle n'était plus irrigué, il souffrait atrocement, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui ampute la jambe, alors on lui a amputé le muscle, mais il souffre constamment. Il est donc obligé de prendre régulièrement des anti-douleur.

-Ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec tout cela, déclara son père.

-C'est un homme très courageux, répondit la jeune femme en plissant les lèvres.

Elle leur souhaita une dernière fois bonne nuit, et se dirigea vers la chambre, où elle trouva House allongé sous les couvertures, qui feuilletait un magazine cochon qu'il avait ramené de chez lui. Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte, il se tourna vers elle et lui montra la page sur laquelle il était arrêté depuis quelques secondes.

-Dîtes, on peut fait _celle-là_ ce soir ?! S'enquit-il, tout excité.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Cuddy rit un coup de bon cœur. House se réjouissait de « jouer » à ce jeu là. La jeune femme ferma les rideaux de la chambre, puis s'assit sur le lit pour défaire sa coiffure.

House sourit et rangea la revue dans le premier tiroir de la table de chevet, près du lit. Il ferma la lampe, et se glissa sous les couvertures en prenant beaucoup de place dans le lit. _Trop de place._ Le diagnosticien esquissa un sourire malicieux, puis attendit de voir la réaction de Cuddy.

Cuddy éteignit quelques secondes plus tard et se glissa à son tour sous la couette. Toutefois, à peine allongée, elle sentit… Une jambe, puis un bras… Un corps, qui occupait une grande partie du lit. Elle soupira et plissa les lèvres en un sourire amusé. House… Il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser dormir avant _un moment_, se dit-elle.

-Vous comptez me coller toute la nuit?

-Cuddy, on dort dans le même lit ! S'exclama-t-il, sur un ton enjoué. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais m'endormir tranquillement dans mon coin ?! Finit le diagnosticien en prenant un air outré.

-S'il vous plaît House… je suis crevée… Le supplia-t-elle.

House demeura silencieux. Intriguée, elle leva un sourcil et elle tâta le visage de celui-ci avant d'ajouter :

-Et ça vous fait marrer en plus !

House souriait franchement _à présent_. Cuddy enleva la main du diagnosticien de sous elle et le poussa en disant :

-Aller, ouste ! Et arrêter de me coller.

-Oh, aller Cuddy, ça pourrait être marrant ! Protesta-t-il en s'écroulant sur le ventre de son côté du lit.

-Je m'en fiche, dormez… Et je ne veux plus vous entendre.

House soupira en fermant les yeux puis eut un petit sourire machiavélique à l'idée de la prochaine sottise qu'il allait faire… Le médecin approcha donc ses pieds jusqu'à les coller et les frotter à ceux de sa patronne.

Cuddy se raidit à la sensation des orteils de House sur _ses pieds_. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ?!

-Ben… J'ai froid aux pieds, alors… je me réchauffe...

-Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vos pieds sont bouillants !

House ne put s'empêcher de caresser légèrement de son pied celui de sa patronne, et répliqua :

-Peut être que les miens sont bouillants, mais les vôtres sont gelés... Railla-t-il.

-Et ils se réchaufferont _très bien_ tout seuls, merci beaucoup ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant de l'autre côté et en poussant violemment ses pieds. J'aimerais dormir, House, c'est vraiment trop vous demander ?! Dit-elle, d'un air exténué.

Cuddy ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir exténué. Elle allait _enfin _pouvoir dormir à poings fermés. _Enfin_.

Le calme était revenu quand soudain, House se rapprocha subrepticement de Cuddy puis s'appuya à elle. On pouvait lire une expression malicieuse sur son visage.

Cuddy sursauta. Elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et un corps qui était collé à elle. _House._ Elle poussa un soupir, apparemment agacée, et bouscula rudement le diagnosticien pour qu'il reste à une distance raisonnable.

-House, ça suffit maintenant, il est trois heures du matin, je suis épuisée… Arrêtez ces enfantillages ! Riposta-t-elle sur un ton amer.

House afficha une moue déçue, et protesta :

-Mais il fait trop froid ici… Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit à vos parents qu'on sortait ensemble, C'est tout ou rien maintenant...

-Mais il doit faire plus de 20° Celsius dans la maison. En plus, je suis gelée par rapport à vous, alors laissez-moi tranquille !

-Mais...

-House ! Tournez vous, fermez les yeux et… Comptez les moutons, tiens !

Finalement, il s'exécuta sans un mot. Un lourd silence s'installa, pendant lequel aucun des deux n'arriva à dormir. House ne pouvait pas fermer l'oeil en sachant Cuddy allongée à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Quand à la doyenne, elle ressentait à peu près la même chose, et s'en voulait aussi un peu de l'avoir envoyer balader si violemment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, House se remit sur le dos en soupirant et s'adressa à Cuddy :

-5722 moutons et j'arrive toujours pas à dormir...

La jeune femme soupira à son tour. Il ne dormait toujours pas lui non plus. Elle lui répondit, sans cependant se retourner :

-En cinq minutes vous en avez compté 5722 ? Fit-elle, sceptique.

-Ben je compte vite...

Elle plissa les lèvres et finit par tourner la tête vers lui.

-Vous n'allez pas me laisser tranquille, hein ?

Le silence retomba d'un coup sur la chambre, puis on put distinguer un petit "Non" qui se voulait le plus innocent du monde.

Entendant cela, Cuddy fit une moue amusée et se tourna un peu plus vers lui, jusqu'à pouvoir attraper sa main droite, puis elle se retourna dos à lui et déposa au passage la main du diagnosticien sur sa hanche.

House fronça les sourcils et afficha un petit sourire, ravi de cette invitation, puis il se rapprocha jusqu'à se coller à la jeune femme et l'entourer de ses bras. Il avait la tête posée juste derrière la nuque de la jeune femme, et respirait le doux parfum qu'elle dégageait.

Cuddy le laissait faire. Elle le laissait l'enlacer par derrière, savourant ce tendre contact, elle le laissait lui chatouiller la nuque avec le bout de son nez et sentir son parfum, frissonnant à chaque fois qu'elle sentait son souffle caresser sa peau. Elle soupira de contentement, elle se sentait si vivante, si désirable...

Avant de s'endormir, Cuddy s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bras de House, et saisit les deux mains de son partenaire pour les referma sur elle en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

House eut un petit sourire en coin, puis lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Bonne nuit Cuddy.

Elle caressa doucement ses doigts en signe de réponse, et finit par murmurer à son tour :

-Bonne nuit House.

Le matin : 9h00

Cuddy ouvrit les yeux difficilement en cette matinée ensoleillée. Elle fut surprise pendant un instant de voir House _si près_ d'elle. A eux deux, ils devaient occuper à peine la moitié du lit… Mais elle se rappela, elle avait cédé : _l'insomnie_ de House, ses tentatives incessantes pour se rapprocher, se coller à elle. Et puis... Ses bras autour d'elle... Son souffle chaud dans son cou… Et elle avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens, et ils s'étaient endormit _main dans la main_. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormit aussi bien. _Trop longtemps._

La jeune femme s'extirpa à regret des bras de son compagnon, tout doucement, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. House se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard, réveillé par l'absence de Cuddy dans ses bras.

Cuddy sourit lorsqu'elle sentit le lit remuer. Il était réveillé. Elle vit alors une tête apparaître à sa droite, et se retourner pour lui faire face. Il était toujours allongé sur le lit et la regardait en plissant les lèvres en un demi-sourire, avant de demander :

-Bien dormit ?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre ****20**

Elle sourit en hochant la tête, amusée par la situation, et lui répondit en le fixant avec un faux air accusateur.

-Oui, hormis le fait qu'une grosse bouillotte poilue m'a collé toute la nuit, railla-t-elle.

-Vous n'espérez pas que je m'épile j'espère ?! S'indigna-t-il.

-Non mais si à l'avenir vous pouviez dormir de votre côté du lit...

-Ben je vois pas pourquoi, vous adorez ça, la coupa-t-il.

A ces mots, Cuddy inspira difficilement, et garda la bouche ouverte quelques instant. Elle ne savait que répondre à _ça_.

-Je dois prendre ma douche, fit-elle en se levant.

Ainsi, elle choisit ses vêtements en vitesse, et fila sous la douche.

House afficha une expression amusée. Pendant _quelques _secondes… Au même moment, il s'était levé lui aussi pour se rendre à sa chaise roulante quand il fut pris d'une douleur atroce à la cuisse droite. Il trébucha. _Encore_. Il avait oublié pendant _quelques_ secondes qu'il était handicapé. Son visage reflétait à présent déception, tristesse et souffrance.

Cuddy allait sortir de la chambre, mais son visage se crispa lorsqu'elle entendit _quelqu'un_ trébucher. Ce quelqu'un poussa un cri muet, _étouffé _par l'orgueil. La jeune femme se tourna en cherchant House du regard. Cuddy avait mal pour lui. Le diagnosticien allait sortir de la chambre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas montrer sa souffrance aux autres. Cuddy lui agrippa doucement le bras et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Une question. Une _simple _question. Une, que les amis se posent souvent.

House fixa Cuddy à son tour. S'il allait bien… Physiquement ou émotionnellement ? Cuddy voulait savoir physiquement, puisqu'il venait de trébucher. Il avait _failli _tomber.

-Oui… c'est bon, riposta House sur un ton plutôt amer.

Cuddy acquiesça, puis prit ses vêtements propres avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Elle prit un air abattu en voyant House changer si radicalement d'expression… Il y a encore quelques instant il était enjoué et ravit d'avoir passé une nuit avec elle. Elle plissa les lèvres avant d'ajouter :

-J'y vais… vous n'êtes pas obliger d'aller au salon si… enfin si ça ne vous dit pas de discuter avec mes parents.

House approuva d'un hochement de tête. Une fois qu'il entendit la douche couler, il s'assit dans son fauteuil roulant. Il se regarda dans la glace un moment. Il avait plutôt maigrit, mais il avait repris un peu. House avait les yeux un peu moins cernés et s'était rasé la veille.

Il décida de sortir de la chambre et de faire face aux parents de Cuddy. C'était un genre de pratique, car dans quelques heures, il aurait à faire face à Wilson.

Une fois rendu au salon, il aperçu Anna et Peter, assis devant la télévision.

Ils stoppèrent net de boire leur café en le voyant. Anna fit un sourire accueillant.

-Bonjour Greg, fit Peter sur un ton aimable.

Il sourit. Fait l'effort d'avoir l'_air_ gentil au moins, se dit-il.

-Bonjour, vous avez passez une bonne nuit ?

-Oui, certainement ! Je me demande même si le canapé de Lisa… enfin votre canapé… ne serait pas plus confortable que le lit de notre caravane! Fit Anna en riant.

House se _força_ à sourire.

-Alors… vous déjeuner avec nous ?

-Non je ne pense pas, ajouta Peter en regarda sa femme. Nous allons sûrement aller faire du shopping pour remplacer les affaires qui ont été abîmées dans l'accident

-Ah d'accord. Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire, vous voulez quelque chose? demanda House sur un ton presque doux.

Les parents de Cuddy secouèrent la tête.

-Non, merci.

Ils observèrent Greg aller à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il se leva pour aller chercher un verre, ils virent qu'il avait une douleur aigüe à la jambe droite… Anna allait se lever pour l'aider, mais Peter lui tint le bras pour lui faire signe de se rasseoir en secouant la tête.

House chercha sa vicodin. Il en avait désespérément besoin Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le voient dans un état faible. Un instant plus tard, il vint se rasseoir au salon avec les parents de Cuddy. Il fut satisfait, en entendant la douche arrêter de couler, pensant que Cuddy prendrait bientôt le relais.

-Ça fait longtemps que… votre jambe? Hésita Anna en pointant la cuisse droite de House.

Le diagnosticien s'arrêta de siroter son café et fixa Anna.

Il vit qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser d'avantage. Il fallait s'attendre à ce genre de questions un jour, se dit-il.

-Euh, plus ou moins 8 ans…

-Et… vous allez… vous avez toujours autant souffrir ? Demanda Peter

Non c'est psychologique, et depuis que j'ai _perdu_ mon meilleur ami car j'ai _tué_ sa copine, c'est pire… depuis que j'ai _risqué_ ma vie pour la sauver et que je suis tombé dans le coma… depuis que…

-Plus ou moins, c'est difficile à dire. Ça dépend des jours… des semaines. Il y a des mauvaises passes et des bonnes, expliqua-t-il sur un ton doux.

Les parents de Cuddy semblaient chagrinés. Mais Anna affichait un petit sourire bienveillant.

-Vous êtes très courageux… pratiquer la médecine, bien vivre avec la douleur… ça ne doit pas être facile et vous semblez bien le prendre…

_Très_ courageux. Voilà des mots qu'on ne lui avait pas dits depuis des lustres. Parce que ceux et celles qui le connaissait vraiment savait que c'était faux. Ils savaient que House n'était qu'un lâche, drogué et déprimé.

Cuddy sortit de la douche à l'instant. Elle fut bouche bée de trouver House avec ses parents. House avec ses parents.

Entre-temps, pendant que Cuddy continuait la conversation avec ses parents, House roula jusqu'à la cuisine pour aller porter sa tasse à café sale sur le comptoir. Sur le chemin du retour, il s'arrêta aux côtés de Cuddy qui était assise sur un fauteuil et en profita pour caresser négligemment la douce cuisse de sa patronne tout en écoutant sagement la conversation qui s'était installée avec ses parents.

Elle sourit à ce contact, et lui répondit d'une tendre caresse dans les cheveux, d'un geste presque naturel. Comme s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble. Il tourna alors la tête vers elle et croisa son regard. Un regard doux, tendre, plein d'affection.

Le diagnosticien esquissa un petit sourire et continua de caresser doucement la cuisse de sa compagne en la fixant. Mais au moment où il allait détourner la tête vers les parents de Cuddy, il sentit des doigts... Une main s'introduire dans la sienne. House eut alors un petit sourire, puis caressa de son pouce la main de Cuddy.

A cet instant, la doyenne ressentit une curieuse sensation de bien-être intérieur.

House était tellement secoué par cette histoire avec Wilson… il était si gentil avec elle, même à travers ses sarcasmes et toutes ses blagues … Après tout, si ce jeu n'en était pas un en fait… Il méritait peut être une chance de… Stop ! Ça restait House après tout… Seulement...

Cuddy fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque ses parents se levèrent, après avoir finit leur café. Ils partirent alors faire du shopping, laissant House et Cuddy seuls à la maison.

House s'amusait avec son fauteuil roulant alors que Cuddy préparait le déjeuner. L'ambiance était malgré tout plutôt silencieuse.

L'un comme l'autre se détachaient parfois quelques secondes de leurs occupations pour se jeter des regards furtifs, des sourires complices... Et House faillit faire tomber un vase en faisant le pitre avec son fauteuil devant Cuddy, qui riait aux éclats à chaque fois qu'il ratait un dérapage et se prenait un mur. Mais soudain...

-House !! House, le vase, attention !

Elle ferma les yeux en entendant le bruit de la céramique qui se brisa au sol.

Elle les rouvrit tout de suite après, et vit la nappe et le vase en morceaux par terre et plus loin, House, qui tentait de retirer le bout de la nappe qui s'était coincé dans son fauteuil. La jeune femme eut un léger sourire amusé, puis s'approcha pour ramasser le tout. Le plancher était trempé, et les fleurs avaient prit un sale coup.

-Vous me devez des fleurs, House, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait trop honte. Déjà le fait qu'il soit dans ce fauteuil le diminuait... Mais en plus qu'il ne sache même pas s'en servir sans tout casser dans la maison de Cuddy...

Il réussit enfin à détacher le bout de nappe de son fauteuil, et allait se réfugier dans "leur" chambre, lorsque Cuddy l'interpella :

-Hé ! Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? Fit-elle sur un ton faussement autoritaire.

Le diagnosticien s'arrêta et se retourna doucement. Alors elle ne lui en voulait pas ?

Il observa sa patronne qui était en train de jeter les fleurs et tous les morceaux de céramique à la poubelle, enveloppés dans la nappe.

-Revenez ici. Je vais vous donner de quoi éponger l'eau qui reste par terre.

Elle lui apporta un seau et une serpillière, et retourna à ses pâtes.

Bizarrement, House lui en était reconnaissant... Le fait qu'elle lui offre l'opportunité de l'aider à nettoyer _sa_ bêtise, prouvait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas trop finalement, et qu'elle l'estimait assez pour lui demander de l'aide.

-Et vous me devez des fleurs, lui rappela-t-elle.

Il eut un mince sourire. Il sentait qu'elle cherchait à le provoquer, sûrement pour briser le malaise de l'incident.

Finalement, il répondit en essorant la serpillière :

-Vous rigolez ? Celles-là étaient déjà à moitié crevées...

Elle sourit, et lui indiqua où poser le seau et la serpillière, avant de se lancer dans un sujet un peu plus sérieux :

-Wilson vient cet après-midi… il devrait être là dans une heure, affirma Cuddy, tout en essorant les pâtes.

-Oui je sais, fit-il. Est-ce que c'est… c'est sûr qu'il part ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton hésitant.

-Je ne sais pas trop… vous verrez ça avec lui.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, puis s'installèrent devant la télévision. Cuddy remplissait des formulaires pour l'hôpital, signait des tonnes de papiers et répondait à des demandes de greffes, pendant que House regardait tranquillement son soap préféré.

Les minutes passèrent. Deux heures plus tard, Wilson n'était toujours pas arrivé. House ne tenait plus en place, il était anxieux en pensant à la situation dans laquelle il allait se retrouver. Il commença à paniquer et à tourner en rond.

-Je suis sûr qu'il m'en veut toujours… il ne viendra pas, fit-il sur un ton inquiet.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas House, il avait peut être quelque chose d'urgent à faire, tout simplement. Laissez lui le temps, dit Cuddy, en essayant de le rassurer.

-Wilson est le _gars_ le plus ponctuel que je connais… il serait déjà là…

La doyenne secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le combiné. Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro personnel de Wilson. Une sonnerie… deux sonneries…

House pu entendre vaguement après un moment : «Bonjour, vous avez bien rejoint le répondeur de James Wilson, veuillez laissez votre message après le bip sonore…»

Il recommença à s'affoler, respirant de plus en plus difficilement…

-Hé, ho ! Calmez-vous House ! Il va venir, laissez lui un peu de temps.

Elle le vit continuer de parcourir nerveusement la maison avec son fauteuil, et se leva pour finalement se planter devant lui. House freina et la dévisagea.

-Ça ne va pas le faire arriver plus vite, House.

La jeune femme allait retourner à ses papiers, seulement lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard angoissé du diagnosticien, elle comprit vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Elle rangea alors rapidement tous ses dossiers, et passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de son compagnon.

-Venez, installez-vous sur le canapé.

Il la suivit et elle l'aida à s'asseoir dans le divan.

-Ne bougez pas, je reviens.

House regardait dans le vide. Il faisait son possible pour paraître calme, mais en réalité, tout se bousculait dans sa tête : Les pensées, les idées, les sentiments... Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Wilson et cela le préoccupait terriblement.

Cuddy posa un verre d'eau sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Le diagnosticien la fixa avec des yeux interrogatifs pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

-Buvez. Et puis votre fauteuil vous servira de table basse, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, et bu quelques gorgées, avant de se retourner vers Cuddy.

-Vous comptez perdre votre temps à attendre avec moi quelqu'un qui de toute évidence ne viendra pas ? Fit-il d'une traite.

Elle soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu et pessimiste parfois... Mais il fallait qu'elle lui change les idées, c'est pourquoi elle détourna rapidement la conversation :

-On se regarde un film ? Fit-elle en indiquant la télé d'un signe de tête.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais observa un moment la fenêtre. Rien. Il soupira alors et s'enfonça dans le canapé avant de répondre avec lassitude :

-Vous avez quoi ?

-J'ai acheté un lot de 5 ou 6 DVD il y a quelques semaines, et je n'ai toujours pas vu celui-ci, fit-elle en lui montrant un DVD.

House put lire "V pour Vendetta".

-Je l'ai déjà vu, soupira-t-il.

-Tant pis. De toute façon, je ne pense pas avoir de DVD que vous n'ayez jamais vu, déclara-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire complice.

Elle mit le DVD, prit la télécommande et s'installa près de House.

10 minutes…

30 minutes…

1 heure de visionnage, et House et Cuddy étaient maintenant épaule contre épaule.

Seulement, lorsque Cuddy jeta un coup d'oeil au diagnosticien, elle s'aperçut qu'il fixait le plafond avec anxiété, et semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

-House ? Murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Il baissa doucement la tête, sans même la regarder et afficha une mine chagrinée.

-Il m'en veut toujours... J'en suis _sûr_... Déclara-t-il tristement.

Face à ce spectacle, Cuddy ne sut que répondre. House était totalement abattu, il était en train de replonger, elle le savait. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

-Il va arriver, House... Souffla-t-elle avec espoir.

Il lui lança un triste regard, puis baissa les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il se dévoilerait autant face à elle. Et pour tout dire, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi en penser...

La doyenne plissa les lèvres et l'attira doucement à elle. Il la laissa l'enlacer avec tendresse, et appuya sa tête à celle de la jeune femme, qui sourit à ce contact.

Après un moment, Cuddy passa une main dans ses cheveux et commença à lui souffler des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. En quelques instants, House se détendit et resserra légèrement son étreinte sur elle dans un soupir de soulagement.

Ils restèrent alors ainsi de longues minutes, aucun d'eux n'osant bouger. Ce fut seulement une des explosions du film qui les sortit de leur douce léthargie. Ils se séparèrent et Cuddy alla s'emparer de la télécommande, avant de revenir vers lui et de baisser le son.

Pour empêcher l'atmosphère de s'alourdir et la tension de monter d'un cran, Cuddy déclara avec une pointe d'ironie :

-A cause de vous j'ai tout raté, fit-elle en désignant la télé.

House eut un léger sourire, et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Il observait Cuddy d'un oeil amusé. Elle était en train de rembobiner tout le passage qu'elle avait manqué.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore inventer pour m'emmerder ? Railla-t-il.

Il sentit alors un poids sur son torse. Cuddy s'était rapproché et était en train de s'installer contre lui pour regarder le film. Elle attrapa le bras du diagnosticien, l'enroula autour de sa taille, puis se recula et se cala confortablement contre lui, avant d'appuyer sur "PLAY".

Ainsi, ils restèrent tranquillement installés, jusqu'à ce que House ne s'aperçoive au bout d'une heure trente de film, que la jeune femme dormait paisiblement contre lui. Elle avait dû avoir une semaine éprouvante... Ou alors c'était le film qui était totalement naze, se dit-il en levant un sourcil pendant qu'il contemplait son visage.

Il était 17h30. Que devait-il faire ? La réveiller ? La laisser dormir ?

Une nouvelle explosion le sortit de ses pensées et il arrêta la télé.

-Hmm... House... Souffla-t-elle, encore à moitié endormie.

-Chhhhhhh, dormez, répondit-il en se penchant à son oreille.

Il hésita quelques secondes sur l'attitude à adopter, puis s'allongea finalement sur le canapé en prenant soin de la garder contre lui.

Le diagnosticien profitait pleinement de ce moment, non pas qu'il aimait les câlins et tous ces trucs, mais avec Cuddy c'était devenu différent.

Depuis qu'il habitait avec elle, elle prenait soin de lui. Depuis l'incident de ses parents, il prenait soin d'elle, et ça lui plaisait. Peut être était-ce seulement le fait que les choses s'étaient enfin équilibrées ? Une façon de se prouver que même dans son état, il n'était pas devenu complètement incapable. Ou peut être que tout simplement, il... Enfin...

Il chassa toutes ces pensées, devenues bien trop complexes à son goût, et baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle dormait paisiblement sur son torse.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de 10 minutes qu'il jouait à enrouler et dérouler une mèche de ses longs cheveux bouclés autour de son doigt. Il s'arrêta et dégagea son visage d'une mèche de cheveux, qui masqua encore davantage son visage dès qu'il la lâcha.

- Pfffff, vous n'êtes vraiment pas marrante, vous ne ronflez même pas, fit-il en la regardant avec amusement.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte.

-Ah, ce sont sûrement vos parents.

Il allait leur crier d'entrer, mais remarqua leurs positions. Ne devait-il pas la réveiller _avant_ ? Oh, ben tant qu'on n'est pas à poil... Se dit-il.

-Entrez !! Cria-t-il à l'attention des parents de Cuddy.

Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et des pas s'avancer dans la maison.

-On est là, votre fille a eu un petit coup de b...

Mais il coupa net sa phrase à la vue de Wilson qui s'était planté devant lui à l'autre bout du canapé.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Wilson eut de la difficulté à déglutir lorsqu'il vit la scène. House était scotché à Cuddy, ou plutôt le contraire. Le diagnosticien semblait aussi troublé que lui.

-Euh… je pensais que… hésita House. Assieds-toi… Lui proposa-t-il finalement en lui indiquant le fauteuil.

L'oncologue s'assit et observa House faire son possible pour se redresser un maximum. Il était toujours allongé dans le divan, mais s'était adossé à l'accoudoir du canapé.

Cuddy gémit faiblement en cherchant à nouveau le contact du médecin. Il la ramena alors à lui et elle vint se blottir tout naturellement contre son torse.

Wilson émit un petit soupir à la vue de cette scène. C'était aussi pour ces moments-là que Amber lui manquait. Sa peau douce, son parfum, leurs tendres étreintes... Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées et reporta son attention sur House.

L'ambiance était tendue, aucun des deux hommes ne savaient quoi se dire. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, House se décida à briser le silence.

-Donc… c'est officiel ? Tu quittes_ l'hôpital_ ?

Sa voix avait légèrement tremblé quand il avait prononcé ces derniers mots.

Wilson inspira et souffla profondément, puis il regarda House droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter :

-Oui… je ne peux pas me pointer au boulot sans penser à…

Une boule lui monta dans la gorge. Ne pas craquer. Il ne _devait _pas craquer.

-À… Amber. Je tente le coup, j'essaye d'aller de l'avant. Peut être que ça sera différent ailleurs, je n'en sais trop rien.

House approuva du regard en ravalant sa déception. Il était sous le choc. Pourtant, il le savait. Il s'était préparé _mentalement_ à cette rencontre, mais il était en train de réaliser qu'il venait de perdre quelqu'un, l'une des seules personnes sans doute, qui comptait vraiment pour lui.

-Mais… bégaya-t-il.

-Il n'y a _plus _de mais, House. Écoute, je ne te reproche… pas grand-chose. Mais je ne peux pas tout oublier d'un coup, comme ça. C'est...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et semblait hésiter. House se contenta d'écouter. Pour _une fois_ dans sa vie.

Soudain, il sentit Cuddy frissonner contre lui. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et caressa doucement son dos. Ses jambes découvertes laissaient voir qu'elle avait la chair de poule.

Mais dès que Wilson retrouva ses mots, House reporta tout de suite son attention sur lui.

-J'ai juste besoin de prendre des distances, House… Y comprit avec toi. Laisse-moi quelques semaines, voir quelques mois. Il me faut _seulement_ du temps.

Parallèlement, un nouveau frisson parcourut Cuddy. Elle tenta inconsciemment de se réfugier plus profondément dans les bras de House, qui se décida à la frictionner doucement.

-House, grogna-t-elle faiblement.

Wilson ne manqua pas une milliseconde de la scène. House, l'homme si froid et distant qu'il avait connu quelques semaines auparavant était en train de prendre soin de Cuddy, qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. _Il a changé_, se dit-il.

-Mais tu vas revenir alors ? Hésita House en le sortant de ses pensées.

-Probablement… il faut juste que je me change les idées, tu vois ? fit l'oncologue avec un léger sourire.

House plissa les lèvres et approuva d'un léger signe de tête. A ce moment, la jeune femme dans ses bras frémit à nouveau. Il émit un petit soupir en la regardant, et continua de la frictionner plus intensément, sachant d'avance que c'était loin d'être suffisant pour la réchauffer. Il aurait voulu allez lui chercher une couverture, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Comme si Wilson avait lu dans ses pensées, il émit un petit rire nerveux.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui chercher une couverture? Proposa-t-il.

-Oui s'il-te-plaît... En fait elle dort depuis à peine un quart d'heure et…

-C'est bon House, te tracasse pas pour ça, le coupa Wilson en prenant un ton amusé.

Le diagnosticien hocha la tête d'un air reconnaissant et ajouta, pendant que son ami se levait :

-Les couvertures sont dans la chambre de Cuddy, la chambre du fond, dans l'armoire sur l'étagère en haut à droite.

L'oncologue, qui avait déjà fait quelques pas vers la chambre, se retourna pour répliquer :

-Et ben, dis-moi tu commences à prendre tes repères on dirait...

-Non, ça c'est le jour où j'ai fouillé sa chambre pour trouver ses sous-vêtements, ironisa-t-il.

A ces mots, Wilson secoua la tête avec un sourire et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et couvrit grossièrement le couple de la couverture, avant de donner quelques coussins à House pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer dessus au lieu de se casser le dos directement sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Mais alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la porte, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une once de culpabilité en voyant la chaise roulante et l'air dépité du diagnosticien. L'oncologue posa alors sa main sur l'épaule maigrichonne de House, avant de s'adresser à lui sur un ton sincère

-Tu as encore quelqu'un à tes cotés, House… Profites-en.

Wilson adressa alors un dernier sourire à son _ami_ et quitta la demeure de la doyenne.

House poussa un profond soupir. Il était partit. _Partit_.

Il baissa les yeux sur Cuddy. Mais il avait raison, au moins elle, elle était encore là. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, elle avait _toujours_ été là.

Il plissa les lèvres et se rallongea tant bien que mal à ses côtés, après avoir installé les coussins entre lui et l'accoudoir. Enfin il s'appliqua à la réinstaller tout doucement dans sa position initiale et réajusta la couverture sur eux.

Contre lui, la doyenne laissa alors échapper un petit gémissement plaintif en ouvrant à demi les yeux.

-Hmmm... House ?...

-ça y est, vous avez finit de roupiller ? Railla-t-il gentiment.

-Hmm... Commença-t-elle avec paresse. Ou est-ce qu'on est ?

-Sur le canapé, vous vous êtes endormie sur moi en regardant le film... Ce que je cautionne parfaitement d'ailleurs, ironisa-t-il.

Elle eut un léger sourire et se redressa un peu.

-Une... Couverture ? S'étonna-t-elle en attrapant le tissu qui les recouvrait.

Elle lui lança alors un regard interrogatif et se coucha à côté de lui.

-Oh, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, j'allais quand même pas vous laisser mourir de froid.

Elle eut un petit sourire et s'installa contre lui.

-Merci, ajouta-t-elle tendrement avant de fermer les yeux.

-Non, vous rigolez, vous allez encore pioncer ici ?! Railla-t-il.

-Hmmm... Fermez-là... Grogna la jeune femme, à moitié endormie.

Amusé, il sourit en la regardant s'endormir. Son bras entourait toujours la taille de la jeune femme, mais cette fois elle s'était installée à côté de lui et écrasait entièrement le bras du diagnosticien.

-Aïe, Cuddy.... Chuchota-t-il au bout d'un moment en essayant d'extirper son bras de sous elle.

Mais rien à faire, leurs positions n'aidaient pas du tout. Seulement House ne se laissa pas décourager et fit le nécessaire pour ramener la jeune femme sur lui, comme précédemment.

Ce mouvement réveilla Cuddy, qui ouvrit à demi les yeux avant de s'adresser à lui :

-Hmmm... House... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ? Grogna-t-elle, encore toute endormie.

-Vous étiez en train de m'anesthésier le bras avec vos 50 kilos tout mouillés, alors je vous ai installé sur moi, histoire de... D'équilibrer la masse... Fit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Elle rit et répliqua avec un air amusé :

-Conard...

Il sourit à son tour et la regarda fermer les yeux à nouveau. Apparemment le fait qu'il l'allonge à demi sur lui n'avait pas l'air de tellement la gêner.

Il s'appuya sur les coussins et fixa un moment le plafond d'un air pensif. Wilson avait raison, il avait de la chance de l'avoir. _Wilson..._ Wilson ! Il fallait qu'il lui dise !

Il posa une main sur sa hanche, et de l'autre il dégagea les cheveux de son visage.

-Cuddy ?

-Hmmm, arrêtez de m'emmerder...

-Wilson est venu finalement, fit-il doucement en la lâchant.

Cette fois, Cuddy se réveilla tout de suite et leva la tête vers lui.

Le diagnosticien avait totalement changé d'attitude et semblait mal à l'aise, triste, désorienté, tellement... Malheureux. Encore une fois, il venait de changer littéralement d'attitude en seulement quelques secondes.

La jeune femme posa la tête sur son torse et continua après un moment :

-Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il tourna alors la tête et regarda fixement le sol. Il était ému et il était hors de question qu'elle le voit comme ça.

-Il... Il part, lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Cuddy hocha la tête silencieusement et finit par demander :

-Vous savez si il va revenir ?

-Il m'a dit que... Qu'il lui fallait du temps... Peut être des mois... Répondit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Il était ému, Cuddy le sentait. Elle pouvait même deviner la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et ses yeux humides, qu'il s'efforçait de détourner d'elle.

-Alors il va sûrement revenir, ne vous en faîtes pas.

-Hmm... Fit-il en hochant tristement la tête.

Comme pour le rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, Cuddy s'allongea sur lui et l'enlaça. Son oreille se trouvait tout contre le coeur de son compagnon, et elle sourit lorsqu'elle le sentit accélérer sensiblement, puis elle leva la tête vers lui avant de lui murmurer :

-Vous pourrez rester ici autant que vous voulez, House.

Il lui lança un petit sourire en guise de remerciement, et elle reposa sa tête sur son torse. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le diagnosticien finit par l'entourer de ses bras à son tour, et elle se serra encore davantage contre lui à ce contact.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils cherchèrent une position appropriée. Cuddy ne voulant pas descendre, et House faisant sa mijorée, se plaignant de tous les maux.

Finalement, ils trouvèrent une position confortable pour tous les deux et s'enlacèrent de nouveau avec tendresse. Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes à la doyenne pour fermer les yeux, pendant que House la veillait, agréablement installé contre elle.

TBC. . .


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

_**Partie 1**_

C'est ainsi que une heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours allongés sur le canapé. House continuait de la veiller mais il avait fermé les yeux, et paraissait parfaitement détendu.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. House ouvrit les yeux. Il pensa tout de suite aux parents de Cuddy. En effet, il les entendit discuter dans l'entrée et s'avancer dans le hall.

Alerte rouge, il fallait réveiller Cuddy. Hors de question qu'il affronte les interrogations des parents tout seul.

Aussitôt il s'empressa de la secouer doucement et chuchota :

-Cuddy... Cuddy, réveillez-vous, fit-il doucement.

-Hmm, non... Répliqua-t-elle avec paresse en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Aller Cuddy, vos parents sont revenus, chuchota le diagnosticien.

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir et se redressa un peu, avant de se glisser à côté de lui, toujours dans ses bras.

-Où sont-ils ? S'enquit-elle en ouvrant à demi les yeux.

-Oh je sais pas, quelque part dans la maison...

La jeune femme sourit, mais à ce moment, la voix d'Anna retentit dans la maison. Ils semblaient être à la cuisine.

-Lisa ? Greg ? Appela-t-elle.

Sans réfléchir, Cuddy releva la tête et leur répondit :

-On est là !

House fronça alors les sourcils et lui chuchota :

-Heu... Vous êtes sûre qu'on soit dans la meilleure position pour accueillir vos parents ?

Elle lui lança un sourire amusé et se réinstalla contre lui en posant la tête sur son épaule avant de murmurer :

-On est censé être ensemble. Il faut qu'on ressemble à un couple heureux et épanoui.

House allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Anna et Peter firent leur apparition. Ils eurent tous deux un sourire bienveillant en les apercevant ainsi. Ils commencèrent par s'installer sur un fauteuil, et le père de Cuddy entama la conversation en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir :

-Et alors, vous faîtes encore la sieste ? S'enquit le père de Cuddy avec amusement.

House eut un léger sourire. Ils n'étaient pas si chiants que ça finalement pour des parents, se dit-il.

-En fait, Lisa a réussit à s'endormir devant le DVD qu'on avait _commencé_ à regarder, railla-t-il. Alors je nous ai fait un petit nid confortable, finit le diagnosticien en lançant un doux regard à sa compagne.

La jeune femme lui lança alors un magnifique sourire, avant de caresser tendrement le torse du diagnosticien et demanda à ses parents :

-Et vous, votre journée ? Vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes ?

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Oh, de toutes façons nous n'avions pas besoin de grand chose, fit Peter sur un ton rassurant.

-Alors j'en ai profité pour faire quelques courses, ajouta joyeusement Anna. Je vais te faire ton plat préféré ce soir, Lisa.

House fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et interrogea sa compagne avec un air espiègle :

-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ton plat préféré ?

Seulement dès qu'il aperçut le regard sévère de sa patronne, il comprit. _Merde. Quel con._

-C'est les ravioles, idiot. T'es une vraie passoire, hein, le reprit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

-Oui, ça doit être pour ça que j'oublie tout le temps d'aller en consultations, ironisa-t-il.

Elle rit doucement, et ses parents se jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil avec un air amusé. Le courant passait vraiment bien entre Lisa et son nouveau petit ami, elle était radieuse, toujours souriante... Bref, elle semblait être aux anges.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes tous les quatre, puis Anna les quitta pour se rendre à la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, au salon, House avait prêté la télécommande de la télévision à Peter, qui cherchait quelque chose à regarder. Naturellement, chaque fois que celui-ci leur jetait un coup d'oeil, House et Cuddy en _profitaient_ pour jouer au jeune couple heureux et épanoui.

Des bruits de casseroles éveillèrent Cuddy de sa douce rêverie, alors qu'elle avait le regard plongé dans celui de son compagnon et lui souriait amoureusement. Sa mère devait être en train de faire à manger. Elle se défit tant bien que mal des bras du diagnosticien, le laissant avec une douce caresse sur la cuisse.

-Je vais allez aider maman à faire à manger, déclara-t-elle en désignant la cuisine d'un signe de tête.

Il lui fit une petite moue implorante et elle rit.

-Non, tu ne m'aura pas, Greg, lança-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Il sourit à son tour et elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

-A tout à l'heure.

Le diagnosticien la suivit alors des yeux. Il passa quelques secondes à observer la _seule _personne qui lui restait. _Celle_ à qui il pouvait faire confiance. _Celle _qui l'avait soutenu dans les moments difficiles.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de son champ de vision, il se laissa retomber sur le dos dans un soupir. Mais après un moment, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, et se toucha les lèvres.

De son côté, Peter arriva finalement sur un match de foot. Il posa la télécommande, s'installa plus confortablement et observa avec sérieux les joueurs qui courraient sur l'écran, en poussant quelques hurlements de joie à chaque fois que son équipe préférée marquait un point.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le père de Cuddy se tourna vers House, qui s'était rassit correctement. Mais il se rendit vite compte que le diagnosticien était absorbé par le bout de couverture qu'il faisait glisser dans ses mains.

-Vous aimez le football ? Demanda Peter.

House sursauta, ne comprenant pas trop la question. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la télévision, et de ce fait, comprit.

-Euh, oui bah je regarde seulement de temps en temps, mais j'aime bien…bafouilla-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur la couverture.

Le père de Cuddy eut un léger sourire. Un court silence s'installa au salon, alors qu'on ne pouvait entendre que des sons d'applaudissements provenant du téléviseur. Peter observait avec amusement l'homme qui était, avec un peu de chance, son futur gendre. Ce dernier tortillait doucement la couverture entre ses doigts. Pas de doutes, il pensait à elle.

-Écoutez, Greg... Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux...

A ces mots, le diagnosticien se passa les mains sur le visage et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de répliquer dans un soupir exaspéré :

-Oh non, pitié...

Peter écarquilla les yeux. Mal à l'aise, celui-ci s'en allait expliquer la situation, quand House, qui avait soudainement changé d'attitude, répliqua :

-Bien, qu'on soit clair : je n'ai pas l'intention de faire souffrir votre fille, on est très heureux ensemble, et j'espère que ça va continuer, je suis issu d'une bonne famille, je ne fume pas, je ne bois pas, je ne me drogue pas, vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiéter.

-Et bien, justement… quelqu'un… quelqu'un m'a parlé de vous cet après-midi… fit Peter, légèrement mal à l'aise

House cessa de respirer un court instant. Craignant le pire, il ajouta ironiquement :

-Vraiment ? On vous a raconté mes exploits de médecins ? Ma renommée dépasse mes attentes !

Peter fixa House dans le blanc des yeux et ajouta d'un air sérieux, en plissant les lèvres :

-Non… pas tout à fait.

Le père de Cuddy s'enfonça plus profondément dans le fauteuil, puis cela prit quelques instants pour que celui-ci ne commence à raconter, quelque peu mal à l'aise, ce qui c'était produit au cours de l'après-midi.

_Flash Back_

-On se rejoint dans 1 heure d'accord ? Demanda Peter à Anna en se dirigeant vers le commissariat de police.

-D'accord, je serai à la boutique juste là, fit Anna en pointant le centre d'achat.

-Parfait, à tout à l'heure chérie !

Peter ouvrit les larges portes vitrées de la bâtisse et se dirigea au bureau des plaintes, où trois policiers étaient au travail.

-Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider Monsieur ? Demanda le plus âgé des trois hommes en face de lui.

Peter fronça les yeux pour lire ce qui était inscrit sur le badge du policier devant lui. Mickael… Mickael Tritter, oui c'était bien ça.

_To be Continued…_


	23. Chapter 23

-Bonjour, j'aimerais porter plainte contre Peter Shanahan. Son véhicule est entré en collision avec le notre, alors qu'il était sous l'influence de drogue et d'alcool.

Le policier commença à taper le nom sur son ordinateur et continua :

-Votre nom, monsieur ?

-Peter Cuddy

Tritter s'arrêta soudain de taper. _Cuddy.__.._ Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

-Il y a un problème ?

Il ne prêta pas une grande attention à ce détail : Dans son travail, il entendait les noms de tellement de gens...

-Non, non, tout va bien… Donc, racontez-moi comment s'est produit l'accident, Mr. Cuddy ?

Peter prit une grande inspiration, et tâcha de se remémorer les évènements qui avaient eu lieu 2 jours auparavant. Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne commence à raconter l'accident à Tritter.

-Eh bien, nous roulions sur l'autoroute 80 sud en direction du New Jersey avec notre caravane, puis une voiture nous a soudain dépassé, sans prévenir, sans mettre de clignotants ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai freiné un peu trop brusquement sous le coup de la surprise, et notre caravane s'est mise à déraper. Heureusement, j'ai réussit à me ranger sur le côté sans trop de dégâts. Seulement l'autre type, qui avait aussi perdu le contrôle de son véhicule, est finalement venu percuter le nôtre.

Peter fit une courte pause et attendit que le policier hoche la tête d'un air pensif.

-Ma femme est restée à l'intérieur de la caravane pour appeler la police et moi je suis sortit pour aller à la rencontre du conducteur. Il est sortit de son auto. Il avait bu, ça paraissait évident, fit Peter en haussant les épaules. Il a commencé à me parler, puis il a sortit un flacon de pilules, de la drogue, et a dit qu'il devait en prendre, que c'était bon pour son cœur. Mais je n'en ai pas cru un mot, il avait juste l'air d'un drogué en manque.

Tritter prit des notes et eut un petit sourire en coin. Ça lui _rappelait_ un cas. Ou plutôt _quelqu'un._

-Vous n'aurez aucune difficultés à ce qu'il vous rembourse à 100 % les dégâts qu'il a occasionné sur votre caravane, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rapport de police prouve qu'il était bel et bien sous l'influence d'opiacés et d'alcool. Montrez-moi les licences du véhicule, demanda Tritter.

Peter était soulagé, c'était vraiment un poids en moins. Sans traîner, il tendit alors les licences de sa caravane au policier, avant que celui-ci ne continue avec un air pensif :

-Ça me rappelle un cas que j'ai traité il y a 2 ans tout ça… Un médecin qui exerçait sous l'influence de drogues. Il était très insolent. Un sale type quoi. Il prétendait qu'il devait prendre de ces médicaments en quantités astronomiques à cause d'une blessure à la jambe… Dire qu'il a gagné le procès ! Aujourd'hui il peut continuer à gober des pilules et insulter les patients comme ça lui chante ce... ce Dr House !

Peter déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il entendit les derniers mots de Tritter. Il devait avoir mal entendu.

-Pardon ? Vous avez bien dit Hou… House?

-Oui, Dr Gregory House. Il travaille à l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro, enfin s'il n'a pas déjà fait une overdose, fit l'inspecteur en ricanant.

Il avait bel et bien entendu le bon nom. Sa fille sortait avec ce… cet homme !

Peter prit un air innocent et demanda :

-Mais… il n'avait pas vraiment mal à la jambe ?

-Si, mais enfin, il devait prendre 3 fois la dose recommandé du médicament. Le pire c'est quand on a débarqué à son appartement : Des centaines de pots de pilules étaient cachés un peu partout. C'était supposé être « au cas ou » …

-Comment ce fait-il qu'il ait été déclaré non-coupable au procès si c'était évident qu'il surconsommait ? Demanda Peter, intrigué.

Tritter lui remis les licences tout en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

-La doyenne de l'hôpital… son nom m'échappe complètement mais elle a falsifié un rapport de pharmacie, j'en suis sûr.

_Lisa_ pensa Peter. C'était impossible… _impossible_.

-Ils l'ont tous couvert, les uns après les autres, enchaîna Tritter. Il a boxé un de ses employé, faillit amputer une petite fille car il était en manque et j'en passe… en tous cas, c'est du passé, mais ce type est qu'un pauvre junkie.

Peter n'arrivait pas à le croire, il était sous le choc. Greg leur avait menti.

-Donc, vous n'avez qu'à présenter ce formulaire à votre compagnie d'assurance automobile, et tout les frais vont vous être remboursés, fit le policier.

-Bien, merci, articula machinalement le père de Cuddy.

Il prit les papiers et sortit du bâtiment. Lorsqu'il serait de retour à la maison, il allait avoir une petite discussion avec _House__,_ pour sûr.

_Fin du flash-back._

Peter était plus que mal à l'aise de raconter cette histoire à Greg. Mais il voulait avoir des explications. _Toute de suite._

-Alors ? Insista-t-il.

House était sous le choc. Il fallait que le père de Cuddy tombe précisément sur ce cher Tritter, ce jour là, et que celui-ci lui raconte tout.

-Alors quoi ? Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé de péter les plombs ?

-Oui, mais pas de me droguer jusqu'à en faire des overdoses…

-J'avais mal, réplica House sur un ton amer en se massant la cuisse.

Peter émit un petit soupir, avant de jeter un regard à la cuisine, puis il dirigea ses yeux vers la cuisse de House en ajoutant :

-Peut être, mais je ne veux pas que ma fille ait de problèmes, la drogue, c'est illégale, et puis…

-Ce n'est pas de la drogue ! Ce sont des médicaments, des anti-douleurs, le coupa House brusquement. J'ai des prescriptions d'un médecin… qui a un vrai diplôme vous savez !

House fixa le père de Cuddy droit dans les yeux. Il voyait bien qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

_Des prescriptions d'un médecin. De son ami, qui avait démissionné, qui ne lui parlait plus, qui l'avait renié…_

Il sentit alors une boule monter dans sa gorge. Le diagnosticien secoua alors la tête pour chasser ces pensées noires.

-Le policier a bien précisé que lorsqu'ils ont débarqués à votre appartement, il y avait des dizaines, voir des centaines de pots de pilules… il a insisté sur le fait que vous étiez accro…

House prit une grande inspiration et _tenta_ de rester le plus calme possible. Il avait accepté de jouer le jeu, mais il ne savait pas tellement ou ce _jeu _allait les mener, alors autant faire bonne impression sur les parents.

-Tritter n'est pas médecin à ce que je sache. Et vous non plus, fit-il le plus calmement possible. Oui j'ai traversé une période difficile, oui j'en ai sûrement prit trop pendant quelques jours, mais imaginez une entorse à la cheville à endurer toute votre vie. La douleur est insupportable dans les bonnes journées...

House marqua une pause en regardant par la fenêtre, l'air pensif.

-...Et dans les pires, ce n'est même pas descriptible, ajouta-t-il doucement en se massant la cuisse.

Peter réalisa qu'il avait peut être jugé Greg un peu trop rapidement. Voyant l'air déprimé qu'il avait en parlant de sa douleur, le père de Cuddy se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Écoutez Greg, je veux simplement que ma fille soit heureuse et n'ait pas de problèmes. Vous avez bien raison sur le fait que je ne suis pas médecin, mais je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien, précisa Peter.

House hésita quelques instants sur la conduite à tenir, puis se résolut à faire un effort et ravala ses remarques cinglantes pour répondre simplement :

-C'est... C'est votre droit.

Un silence pesant s'installa, pendant lequel aucun des deux n'osaient regarder l'autre.

Finalement, Peter hocha doucement la tête en plissant les lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'air mécontent de l'issu de cette conversation. Greg s'en était plutôt bien sortit, se dit-il.

Ils furent tous les deux sortis de leurs pensées par les publicités, qui annonçaient la fin du match. Peter saisit alors la télécommande.

-Vous voulez regarder quelque chose en particulier ?

House réfléchit quelques secondes, puis répondit :

-Pourquoi pas, mais ça m'étonnerais que ça vous plaise...

-Dites toujours, on ne sait jamais.

-"The L World", vous connaissez ?

Peter éclata alors d'un rire sonore.

-Vous savez ce que ma femme me fera si elle me voit regarder ça ? Fit-il dans un dernier éclat de rire.

House ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un mince sourire. Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de s'engager... Ne même plus pouvoir regarder ce qu'on veut, se dit-il.

En même temps... Il devait admettre que depuis qu'il habitait chez Cuddy, il ne faisait pas non plus tout ce qu'il voulait, même si la plupart de ses désirs étaient surtout limités par lui-même ces derniers temps.

Mais il savait qu'elle verrait très mal elle aussi le fait qu'il regarde ce genre d'émissions dans son salon... S'en suivrait ensuite une dispute aussi ennuyeuse que désagréable, et aussi salop qu'il soit, il préférerait éviter ce moment à la seule personne encore présente pour lui.

Oui, finalement lui aussi allait devoir faire des concessions en restant vivre, même quelques semaines, chez elle. Mais était-il prêt à ça ? Soudain il réalisa : Lui qui avait toujours eu une vie si solitaire, qui ne dépendait et ne rendait de comptes à personne. Lui qui buvait, se droguait, se tapait des prostituées... Allait-il accepter de changer si radicalement de vie ? Même temporairement ?

Le diagnosticien avait les yeux dans le vide et semblait pensif, lorsque Peter le sortit de sa rêverie :

-Greg ? Appela-t-il en lui tapotant fermement l'épaule.

House se reprit et regarda la père de Cuddy avec un air interrogatif :

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me proposer ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oh... Du catch ? Les Monsters Truck ?

-Va pour les Monsters Truck, j'aime beaucoup, c'est très divertissant.

-Bien, alors on va bien s'entendre, fit House en lui prenant la télécommande des mains pour mettre sur la bonne chaîne.

House prit ensuite une vicodine et massa sa cuisse avant d'étendre ses jambes sur le canapé pour regarder la TV aux côtés de Peter.

De son côté, lorsque Cuddy arriva à la cuisine à la recherche de sa mère, elle était en train de préparer une sauce tomate pour les ravioles. La jeune femme la salua d'un large sourire en demandant :

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

-Oh, rien… ce n'est pas très compliqué, et puis ça me fait plaisir de faire ça pour toi.

-Si, j'insiste.

Anna soupira en poussant un petit rire.

-Ahhhh Lisa, toujours aussi têtue ! Tiens, tu peux couper les crudités pour aller avec le repas, affirma-t-elle en lui montrant des carottes et des céleris déjà posés sur la table à découper.

Cuddy commença donc à éplucher les carottes et à en faire de petits bâtonnets.

-Alors, ce Greg, vas-tu en dire plus à ta mère ? Demanda Anna avec un brin de malice. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

La doyenne se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas pensé à toutes ces éventuelles questions que ses parents pourraient lui poser... _Leur_ poser d'ailleurs... Qu'allait-il arriver si son père demandait la même chose à House et qu'il disait quelque chose de différent ? Elle n'aimait déjà pas mentir, de surcroît à ses parents, elle allait encore devoir inventer quelque chose après le mensonge de leur relation, qui pour elle était déjà amplement suffisant...

_Tout le monde ment_. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à entendre les paroles du diagnosticien dans sa tête.

-En fait, c'est difficile à dire, parce que ça fait quelques mois qu'on se voyait, mais il a traversé une rude épreuve dernièrement, alors on s'est… disons _rapprochés_, affirma Cuddy, visiblement embarrassée.

Anna esquissa un sourire malicieux.

-Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi gênée, affirma-t-elle.

Cuddy imita sa mère.

-Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé de mes histoires d'amour, fit la jeune femme, amusée.

Anna commença à incorporer les pâtes à l'eau bouillante, tandis que sa fille continuait de couper les légumes.

-Il a perdu un proche ?

Cuddy s'arrêta de respirer brusquement.

-Pardon ? fit-elle.

-Tu as mentionnée que Greg avait connu une période difficile récemment, c'était en rapport avec la perte d'un proche ? Répéta-t-elle gentiment.

-En fait c'est compliqué… commença la doyenne. Son meilleur ami, James, est un cancérologue qui _travaillait _à l'hôpital. Il était le petit ami d'une ancienne employée de Hou… Greg, corrigea-t-elle.

Puis, quelques temps plus tard, Greg a été indirectement impliqué dans un accident d'autobus avec la petite amie de James. Il s'en est sortit, mais elle est décédée, malgré les risques qu'il a prit pour la garder en vie. Il est notamment tombé dans le coma, seulement James n'a pas pu lui pardonner si facilement et était rongé par les remords… dit-elle avec regret.

Heureusement, le temps a arrangé beaucoup de choses et ça va un peu mieux maintenant.

-Plus on traverse d'épreuves, plus cela montre à quel point votre couple est solide tu sais, annonça Anna en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. En tous cas, vous allez bien ensemble. Puis lui, il est très mignon ! Ajouta-t-elle, coquine.

Cuddy laissa échapper un petit rire à cette dernière remarque.

-Merci maman, dit-elle sur un ton sincère.

Elles se sourirent, et continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien en préparant tranquillement le dîner pendant encore de longues minutes. Quand ce fut prêt, tout le monde se mit à table : House était bien sûr à côté de Cuddy, et en face, se trouvaient Peter et Anna.

La jeune femme servit ses parents, puis House, qui la gratifia d'un timide sourire complice, qu'elle lui rendit.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre, jusqu'à ce que Peter ne fasse l'erreur d e toucher un point sensible en abordant un sujet qui fâche...

-Et vos parents, Greg, parlez-nous de vos parents.

À ces mots, le coeur de Cuddy manqua un battement. _Non, pas ça… _Sur les millions de sujets que ses parents pouvaient aborder, il fallait qu'ils choisissent celui-là. Elle observa House et vit qu'il fixait le fond de son assiette, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Que devait-il répondre ?

Il sentait une boule lui monter dans la gorge. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de jouer à ce jeu, ça allait trop loin maintenant.Il était vraiment incapable de prononcer un mot. _Mon père me battait, et ma mère __était trop terrorisée pour me défendre__. Voilà qui sont mes parents. _Il tenta de se ressaisir, leva ses yeux se son assiette et dit :

-Euh… ma mère s'appelle Blythe et mon père John. Il était dans la marine.

-Un militaire, donc... Il devait être très strict, non ? Se demanda Peter

Strict? Mais non, il n'était pas strict. C'était bien _pire_ que ça.

-Pas selon lui, répondit House sur un ton sec.

Anna et Peter eurent un léger rire à cette dernière remarque. Cependant, il se turent bien vite en remarquant le regard dur, et plein de douleur du diagnosticien.

-Il devait être souvent absent de la maison j'imagine, fit Anna.

House sentit sa main droite qui commençait à trembler, et la dissimula immédiatement sous la table. _Ressaisi toi__,__ merde !_ Parler de son père était déjà une épreuve très pénible pour lui en temps normal… Alors, répondre à des questions de ce genre dans l'état où il était actuellement relèverait presque du miracle !

-Et bien, il...

Il hésita. Partagé entre le devoir de continuer, et l'envie de s'enfuir aussi vite que son fauteuil le lui permettrait pour mettre fin au plus vite à cette conversation.

Cuddy le remarqua sans doute, car elle lui lança un regard encourageant et glissa à son tour une main sous la table pour la poser sur son genou en signe de réconfort.

-Oui et non. Il voulait... Il voulait que je l'accompagne dans tout ses voyages. Pour que je vois ce qu'était son métier... Ce que c'était un... un vrai... _homme._

Cuddy sentit House lui prendre la main sous la table. Une main qui _tremblait._ La jeune femme fit du mieux qu'elle peut pour le rassurer, elle lui caressa doucement les doigts pour tenter de le calmer et lui lança le regard le plus doux et réconfortant du monde.

-Ce serait bien de les rencontrer, n'est-ce pas chérie ? Fit Peter à l'intention d'Anna.

-Oui c'est …

-Non, je ne pense pas, affirma House en les coupant.

Sur ce, il s'excusa et quitta la table rapidement pour aller se réfugier dans la chambre. Cuddy remarqua qu'il avait la mine basse et le teint livide lorsqu'il s'éloigna dans son fauteuil.

_Et merde._

Cuddy lâcha ses ustensiles sur la table. Elle baissa la tête en poussant un profond soupir, et prit finalement son courage à deux mains en levant les yeux vers ses parents.

Son père n'avait pas avalé sa bouchée, et sa mère essayait de comprendre, de toute évidence. La jeune femme leur devait des explications.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai… qu'on a dit de mal ? Demanda Anna, déconcertée.

Cuddy resta muette, ne sachant pas par ou commencer.

-Lisa… ? Insista Peter

-C'est… Ce n'est pas très facile à dire, il a eu une enfance... Très douloureuse... Confessa-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Il a l'air bien compliqué ton nouveau petit ami, Lisa... Railla gentiment Peter.

-Peter... Le réprimanda Anna dans un souffle.

-Quoi, je m'inquiètes, c'est tout ! Protesta-t-il

Cuddy eut un mince sourire, et s'efforça de rassurer ses parents :

-Il est... Il est comme il est... Il a un passé chargé et maintenant, il souffre beaucoup. Mais je l'aime comme ça.

A cette pensée, un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle avait dû dire ces derniers quelques mots pour que ses parents ne s'inquiètent pas pour elle, mais elle s'était sentie en même temps soulagée d'un poids qui lui pesait depuis longtemps.

Ainsi, elle continua :

-Il me fait rire, on se chamaille tout le temps, et je me sens bien avec lui.

Ses parents la regardèrent alors avec une expression bienveillante.

-Je suis contente que tu ai trouvé quelqu'un, dit finalement Anna sur un ton sincère.

Cuddy sourit en signe de remerciement, et jeta un regard discret vers la porte de sa chambre à coucher. Elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir si il allait mieux.

Anna le remarqua sûrement, car elle eut un léger sourire et se leva pour débarrasser en disant :

-Ton père et moi on va aller faire un tour dans le quartier, va le rejoindre, conseilla sa mère.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête et finit de débarrasser avec ses parents.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, elle se hâta de rejoindre la chambre. Elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. House près à décamper ? House troublé ? House paniqué ?

Il avait tout gâché. _Encore une fois._ Comment allait-il réussir à se justifier cette fois ? House se demanda si Cuddy leur avait dit la vérité ou pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait : que Peter et Anna sachent que son père le battait, qu'ils comprennent, lui en parle encore ou que Cuddy ait inventé quelque chose pour les faire taire.

Le diagnosticien s'était réfugié de l'autre côté du lit et s'était assit par terre, contre le matelas, la tête entre les mains.

Cuddy pénétra dans la chambre en cherchant House des yeux. Son fauteuil était là, près de la fenêtre. Elle fit alors le tour du lit dans la pénombre à sa recherche.

Il était là, assis par terre, appuyé au lit. Elle prit soin de fermer la porte doucement, et alla s'assoir sur le sol près de lui.

-Hey, chuchota-t-elle tout en lui caressant le dos.


End file.
